Zoey 101: El ultimo año
by patriot117
Summary: Es el ultimo año de Zoey y sus amigos en la PCA, pasaran aventuras amores y desamores, diversion etc. se puede tomar como una 5º temp., Chase/Zoey, Chase/Lola, Quogan, etc. Espero les guste.
1. Nuestro ultimo año

**Hola a todos, bueno soy nuevo aquí y quise publicar esta historia que prometí sobre Zoey 101, trata del último año en la PCA de Zoey y sus amigos, soy fan de la pareja de Chase y Lola por lo que habrá algo entre ellos, aviso hehe,**** pero también ahí Chase/Zoey.**

**En fin espero me apoyen ****mi historia y les agrade como a mi de escribirlo, ya que tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, y mientras tenga aunque sea un solo lector yo seguiré publicando haha. **

**Las cursivas serán Flashbacks y las líneas (- - - -) son cambio de escena lo que este en comillas son pensamientos.**

**Zoey 101 no me pertenece**** ni su historia, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie. **

Cap. 1: Nuestro Último año

El sol radiaba todo el bello jardín de la PCA, que estaba repleta de estudiantes de dicha academia, entre ellos caminaban una joven rubia muy bonita acompañada de un joven rubio menor que ella por algunos años, sus nombres Zoey y Dustin Brooks, los hermanos cargaban sus pertenencias y se dirigían a sus dormitorios designados.

Bien, llegamos a un nuevo año – dijo Zoey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- presiento que será un año interesante

Es porque es tu ultimo año en la PCA hermana – contesto Dustin quien ya se notaba mas crecido después de las vacaciones de verano - pronto te llegara la nostalgia

Ni lo dudes hermanito – la joven no dejo de sonreír viendo su hoja donde decía el edifico que le tocaría y el dormitorio, al ver el de su hermano observo que eran en direcciones contrarias – mi dormitorio esta por allá, ¿quieres que te acompañe al tuyo? – en eso unos jóvenes saludaron a su hermano y le hacían señas de que se acercara

No te preocupes, tu no te desvíes estaré bien ya no soy un bebe – dicho esto el joven salio corriendo

Si adiós he – le grito Zoey al verlo correr hacia sus amigos, con esto se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio.

Un joven rubio muy bien parecido y simpático a simple vista caminaba como los demás jóvenes a su respectivo dormitorio, cargaba unas pocas cosas, una mochila una maleta y una bolsa estilo camping verde, el joven iba pensando sobre lo que sucedería ese año por lo ocurrido hace unos pocos meses en el baile antes de salir de vacaciones de verano, pero todo eso se vio interrumpido por dos voces las cuales eran inconfundibles para su oído, se trataban de Logan Reese y Michael Barrett, que para no variar se estaban peleando, se les acerco y pudo distinguir el porque de su pelea.

Te he dicho yo necesito mas espacio tengo problemas lumagiales occipitales del peroné, una litera me acabaría – decía Logan en escusa a su joven amigo que le miraba con mirada de ¿Qué?

Eso ni existe – reprochaba Michael – este año es mi turno en la cama individual – es mi destino de ultimo año

Hola chicos – saludo el rubio, estos dos le voltearon a ver un poco y siguieron con su disputa – gracias por lo que me toca de atención

Perdona amigo, pero este no sabe ser justo con los demás – saludo Michael, Logan solo le saludo con un gesto.

Que ahí James –

Peleando de nuevo por la cama he –

¡Si! – dijeron al unísono así que se vieron retadoramente

Y entonces, ¿Quién se la quedara? –

¡Yo! – volvieron hablar al mismo tiempo Logan y Michael para empezar a pelear de nuevo hasta que Logan grito.

Muy bien calma – James les veía divertido - solo ahí una forma de solucionar esto

¿Coma la vez pasada? – inquirió Michael

Así es –

Bien pero a las tres –

OK –

1,2, … - pero antes de que Michael terminara de contar Logan agarro sus cosas y salio corriendo el moreno se dispuso a correr cuando vio que James no le seguía – oye, ¿tu no pelearas la cama?

No, ya no estaré con Uds. – la voz de James sonó algo incomoda pero Michael no se percato – recuerda que regreso Chase

Es cierto ya volvió – y no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa cuando recordó la carrera – bueno te veo luego amigo – dicho esto salio corriendo dejando solo al rubio

Zoey por fin llego a su dormitorio y vio que alguien ya había llegado, se encontraba dentro del armario, que por lo que escuchaba acomodaba cosas de vidrio, también vio las maletas que se hallaban afuera y supo de quien se trataba, eso se corroboro al ver salir del armario a una joven muy bonita de lentes y pelo castaño.

Zoey, hola – le saludo la joven que corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo

Quinn, hola- respondió en el momento del abrazo

¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Y ¿Chase?- le empezó a cuestionar la joven de lentes, pero Zoey al ver por donde iban sus preguntas rodó los ojos

Estoy bien, con respecto a lo demás tendrás que esperar – dijo Zoey con su voz autoritaria, Quinn solo puso cara de decepción – Veo que ya estas desempacando he

Si empecé acomodar mis cosas antes de que Lola lo llene de sus Zapatos y ropa y no me deja nada de espacio para mi – Zoey se limito a sonreír ante tal y verdadero comentario

Es cierto y, ¿Lola? –

No la he visto creo que aun no ha llegado –

Una joven morena muy atractiva y hermosa caminaba por el campus, llevaba una bolsa de colores predominando el azul y unas maletas de ruedas que parecían muy pesadas, veía con detenimiento su hoja que le indicaba la dirección de su dormitorio, iba distraída en eso que camina automáticamente cuando sintió que chocaría con alguien así que lo esquivo pero a su vez choco contra otra persona, los dos cayeron tirando sus cosas.

Lo siento – exclamo la joven que se frotaba la pompi que amortiguo el golpe, vio de reojo que el joven se había levantado y se le acercaba ofreciéndole una mano, ella acepto y vio de quien se trataba esto hizo que en su rostro adolorido desapareciera y saliera una sonrisa.

No ahí problema Lola – la joven no dejaba de sonreírle a su amigo Chase –No deberías caminar distraída podrías lastimar a alguien muy grave lo sabes

Lo se, es que buscaba mi cuarto- Lola se percato algo extraño en su amigo – wow Chase y ¿tu afro?

Oh, es que decidí cambiar de look ya que es el ultimo año – dijo el joven acariciando su cabello mientras sonreía como modelo, según el, su cabello estaba corto y lo tenia medio revuelto.

Me gusta - admitió Lola revolviéndole mas su cabello - pero también admito que extrañare tu afro

La costumbre, pero ahora soy mas galán, ¿que no? – bromeo Chase, Lola solo río un poco mientras medio asentía, el joven también vio que Lola se veía muy linda – sabes tu también te ves realmente linda

Gracias- dijo Lola haciendo un ademán como si tuviera falda

Bueno ahí que recoger eso – los jóvenes se pusieron a recoger sus pertenencias - ¿ya sabes donde queda tu dormitorio?

Es este – Lola le paso su hoja a Chase, este lo vio y supo el recorrido –Bien se donde es, vayamos

¿No te desvío? –

No, también voy para allá - cuando se dispusieron a irse escucharon y como unos jóvenes corrían y vieron que empujaban a cuanto se les atravesara, cuando pasaron frente a ellos.

ChaaaaAAAASSSEEeeeee – se escucho la voz de Logan venir e irse cuando paso enfrente a ellos.

LoooooOOOOLLLAAaaa- igual Michael

Y ¿a estos que les sucede? – Lola les miraba con el ceño fruncido

Me imagino – Chase tenia una mano en su rostro mientras movía negativamente su cabeza al ver que peleaban por la cama, el ya no los siguió por la experiencia pasada.

Oye Zoey, me puedes pasar ese cilindro - dijo Quinn que estaba agachada acomodando sus cosas bajo la cama, la rubia busco el cilindro, hasta que lo hallo dentro de una maleta pero habían tres cilindros de unos 15 cms, uno parecía contener agua, el de a lado un liquido verde y el tercero contenía algo viscoso amarillo pus, este le dio asco a la rubia pues se veía muy asqueroso, su amiga nunca había sido una chica muy normal que digamos - Zoey rápido

Ahí tres, ¿Cuál quieres? – Zoey esperaba que no pidiera el amarillo

El verde – para alivio de Zoey ese eligió cuando su amiga volvió hablar – no mejor el amarillo – la rubia solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero lo tomo cuando iba a pasárselo a Quinn, esta grito asustando a Zoey quien tiro el cilindro el cual se rompió – auch, mi dedo, Zoey y el cilin… - la joven de lentes vio lo sucedido

Lo siento, pero me asustaste –

No importa, solo ayúdame a recogerlo – Quinn empezó a tomar esa cosa amarilla con sus manos y la ponía en un plato que había acercado

Yo no tocare eso -

Pero tu lo tiraste -

Tu fuiste la que gritaste – se defendió Zoey – aparte no se que es eso

Estoy trabajando en una nueva comida que solo contenga los necesario y fundamental para el cuerpo y su salud, la llamo la Quinn comida –

Pues yo no comería eso, sabes mejor iré a dar un paseo y ver si veo a Lola –

O a Chase – susurro Quinn mientras Zoey se iba del cuarto dejándola recoger su Quinn comida.

Logan y Michael corrían desesperadamente, ya estaban a punto de llegar al edificio que les asignaron, Michael ya estaba por alcanzar a Logan y este no permitiría que lo rebasara, cuando vio a del Figgalo platicar con otro joven, lo tomo y se lo empujo hacia Michael quien choco contra el provocando que todas las cosas de Michael volaran por todas partes, Logan vio la escena y se carcajeo, se dispuso a seguir corriendo cuando se topo cara a cara con Quinn.

Hola bebe – le saludo su novia

Quinn linda – dijo este mostrando desesperación - ¿Qué haces aquí?, No deberían vernos juntos

Salió a buscarte y mira tuve suerte, y ya todos en la academia saben, además nuestros amigos ya saben, y aceptaron bien nuestra relación – sonrío la joven pero noto que su novio no le hacia mucho caso - ¿Qué tienes?

Tengo que llegar a mi cuarto a ganar la cama –

Oh, pues ve luego pasamos tiempo juntos-

No te molestes – Logan vio el inconformismo de su novia y decidió solucionar la situación cuando vio que Michael pasaba a su lado burlándose de el

Hola Quinn gracias por la ayuda -

Rayos – Logan vio a su amigo ganando, al verlo entrar en el edificio-

Lo siento bebe –

No te preocupes, prefiero estar contigo – Quinn le beso y los jóvenes fueron a seguir a Michael.

Zoey caminaba por el campus viendo como los estudiantes que bajaban sus cosas del coche, corrían, paseaban, amigos que se encontraban, otros que empezaban la amistad y una que otra pareja, esto le recordó a su novio Chase con el que paso unas vacaciones muy divertidas en Hawai, todo esa tranquilidad se volvió incomodidad al momento en que su mirada choco con la de James.

Hola – saludo Zoey para romper el silencio que parecía eterno

Hola – respondió James sin dejar de verla, la joven sentía la incomodidad así que se dispuso a volver hablar pero James se el adelanto – Me tengo que ir voy a mi dormitorio

Si – fue lo único que pudo responder Zoey quedándose con una molestia en su interior

Lola y Chase llegaban al dormitorio de la joven, platicando animadamente cuando entraron y olieron algo feo.

Wow ¿que es ese olor? – Chase se tapo la nariz mientras que en su rostro ponía una cara de asco

Me imagino que Quinn ya llego – Lola estaba como su amigo, y ambos rieron y asintieron ante el comentario de la joven, así que terminaron de entrar, la joven dejo sus cosas cerca de la litera y Chase se sentó en la cama de Zoey, Lola lo vio y puso cara de burlilla – ¿esperando a la novia he? Por cierto no te pregunte, ¿Qué tal vas con Zoey?

Muy bien tuvimos una geniales vacaciones – Lola sonreía viendo a su amigo que se ponía un poco nervioso, así que este cambio de tema – y ¿tu con Vince? – eso lo dijo con algo de molestia

¿Cómo sabes? –

Zoey –

Ah, pues bien – Lola notaba que el joven tenia un poco fruncido el ceño – espero no te moleste

Es que no confío en el – su voz sonaba seria – y, ¿Dónde esta?

Pero ya cambio en serio ya es otra persona y llega mañana tuvo un contratiempo –

Bueno si tu confías en el, yo también -

Que bien, no quisiera que tuvieran riñas -

No te preocupes, solo sucederá si te hace algo, ahí nomás avísame y se las vera – Lola sonrío ante lo dicho por su amigo

Pero Chase el te ganaría fácilmente –

¡Oye! – se quejo Chase riendo – este verano trabaje mis bíceps y tríceps – decía mientras posaba mostrando sus músculos y Lola no pudo contener la risa

En eso llego Zoey, entro viendo a su amiga y luego a su novio al que corrió abrazar y besar, se separaron y se tomaron de las manos.

Hola linda –

Hola precioso –

Uuuuuyyy cuanto amor – dijo jugando Lola , Zoey sonrío y corrió hacia su amigo para darle un abrazo – Hola Zoey

Lola, ¿Cómo estas?

Bien y por lo visto tu también – todos rieron cuando escucharon unos pasos y voces acercándose eran Quinn, Logan y Michael

Hey chicos – saludo Chase en ese momento todos se empezaron a saludar y platicar algo de cómo les fueron en sus vacaciones.

Que bien todos juntos de nuevo – a Zoey se le notaba la felicidad quien estaba abrazada por Chase

Me alegro de que pasaremos el ultimo año juntos amigos – confeso Chase

Si este será un gran año – aseguro Lola apoyada por Quinn

Amigos ahí que jurar algo – propuso Zoey

¿Qué? – dijeron todos ala vez

Que pasaremos excelente este ultimo año – todos asintieron y volvieron a ponerse a platicar

La noche llego a PCA y una joven de cabello obscuro caminaba por las calles de la academia iluminada por los postes de luz, en ese momento todo estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

¿Rebecca? –

¿Si? – volteo a ver de quien se trataba, al principio se asombro para luego esbozar una sonrisa.


	2. La chica nueva

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo**** que como prometí mientras allá aunque sea un solo lector seguiré escribiendo, espero disfruten este capitulo es enfocado mas al Quogan. Una cosa mas esto ahora sera cambio de escena (-) hehe.  
**

**IsabellaGranger12:**** Mi primera lectora =) muchas gracias por apoyarme en mi historia, y que mal que no te guste la pareja de Chase y Lola, ojala no sea impedimento para que siguas mi historia, aunque eso si habrá mas Chase y Zoey de lo que tenia pensado para complacer a mi primer lectora gracias y espero te guste este segundo capitulo hehe. **

Cap. 2: La chica nueva

El sol ya empezaba a salir en el horizonte, el reloj marcaba las 7 a.m, Zoey que dormía placidamente en su cama, soñaba en tantas cosas gratas pues en su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa y decía en voz alta "ya Chase me haces cosquillas…", su sueño fue interrumpido por un chirrido muy agudo que retumbo en su cabeza y la despertó, tal ruido provenía de su despertador puesto en la mesita de noche a lado de su cama, la joven e incorporo sentándose en su cama mientras con sus pies buscaba sus pantuflas, volteo a ver su dormitorio y vio que estaba sola la litera de sus amigas estaba vacías y ya tendidas las camas pero el cuarto estaba regado de su ropa, Zoey recordó que Lola y Quinn tenían la primera clase ese día muy temprano, a su vez recordó que casi no tendría clases con su novio, solo tendrían dos clases juntos, eso le molesto. La rubia se dispuso a buscar ropa la que ese día se pondría.

(-)

Lola, Chase y Quinn salían de su clase, algo frustrados, a excepción de Quinn, pues apenas siendo el primer día ya les habían encargado tarea, asi que decidieron ir por un café para calmarse según Lola, pero al llegar al carrito del café vieron que estaba abarrotado de gente que hacia una fila larga.

Mira cuanta gente – dijo Lola con cara de molestia mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su cadera

Que mal, yo quería café – Quinn miro su reloj y vio que ya casi comenzaba su siguiente clase – me tengo que ir ya empezara mi clase, los veo luego chicos –dicho esto dejo a sus amigo quienes seguían viendo la larga fila

Creo que tendremos que hacer fila – Chase se disponía a ir al final de la fila pero Lola le tomo del brazo

Tengo una mejor idea, ¿de que quieres tu café? –

Heee, americano – "que tramara" pensó Chase algo curioso y divertido

Bien – sonrío la joven y se fue al inicio de la fila donde estaban dos jóvenes se veían de primer año, estos la voltearon a ver y se pusieron un poco nerviosos, Lola les sonrió – Hola, me podrían dejar pasar es que tengo prisa para mi siguiente clase – Lola puso una cara muy tierna con tono de angustia y los jóvenes solo se limitaron asentir frenéticamente y se hicieron a un lado, las demás personas empezaron abuchear – dos americano por favor – pidió al del carrito este atendió la orden y le entrego los cafés, Chase a lo lejos reía ante lo que hacia su amiga, la joven triunfal fue hacia su amigo mientras uno de la fila le gritaba: "Aprovechada, respeta la fila" a lo que la joven le respondió: "Supéralo" llego a Chase y le dio su café.

Gracias – los jóvenes se fueron a una mesa – eres buena actriz

Gracias –

(-)

Logan iba hacia su clase renegando porque Michael se tardo en el baño y le toco bañarse con agua fría pues este le estiro al baño y para colmo el agua caliente se acabo pues el boiler se descompuso, el agua se puso tan fría que sentía que le daría pulmonía pero no se pudo salir porque en ese momento estaba todo enjabonado sin mencionar el chorrito de agua que le salía. Iba refunfuñando cuando una joven muy linda de ojos marrón y pelo castaño claro se le acerco.

Hola – le saludo

Hola – devolvió el saludo con un dejo de voz molesta

Disculpa, ando perdida no se donde queda este salón – en eso le paso su hoja de horarios.

Nueva he – dijo Logan mientras tomaba el papel

Si – la joven vio a Logan mientras este veía la hoja, lo observo de pies a cabeza, "Si que es guapo " en eso sonrío

Mira vas a donde yo –

¿Enserio? –

Si, yo te guío vamos –

Que suerte – le sonrío coquetamente pero Logan lo ignoro inconcientemente – Soy Tania

Mucho gusto, soy Logan – empezaron a caminar, hubo un silencio el cual el joven decidió romper - ¿Y de donde vienes?

De Houston, transfirieron a mi papa aquí asi que pasare mi ultimo año en PCA –

Wow genial, la pasaras muy bien aquí lo garantizo –

Eso espero – asi los muchachos siguieron caminando y platicando.

(-)

Quinn iba directo al salón de Física, cuando vio a su novio que ya iba entrando al salón, cuando vio que iba acompañado de una joven muy bella que le tomaba del brazo, Quinn entre cerro sus ojos y frunció el seño, camino mas rápido y entro al salón, Logan y la joven ya estaban sentados en una mesa cuando se les acerco.

Hola – hablo con tono fuerte y cortante mientras veía retadoramente a Tania, esta ultima no temió a tal mirada, Logan al verla supo que sucedía, esa mirada ya la conocía.

Hola amor – trato de sonar tranquilizador

Ese es mi lugar a lado de mi novio - Quinn ignoro el saludo de su novio y le hablo a Tania

Oh, perdón no sabia que molestaba – Tania se paro y se sentó en la mesa de enfrente

Conozco esa mirada – le susurro Logan a Quinn cuando ya se había sentado a su lado – y quiero aclarar que no es lo que piensas

Yo no pensaba en nada –

No me engañas, solo te comento que es nueva y no sabia donde quedaba este salón asi que la guíe, y aparte le mencione que tenia novia – "Si por eso te abrazaba" pensó Quinn mientras rodaba los ojos, pero aun asi se volvió a Logan y le sonrío.

Te creo amor –

Hola chicos – saludo Zoey mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Tania

Hola Zoey – saludaron a la vez la pareja

¿Listos para otro semestre? -

Si – contesto Quinn emocionada

No – mientras Logan sin ganas

No se como pueden ser pareja –

Ni yo – dijo Quinn viendo retadoramente a Logan quien la veía con cara de ya te explique

¿Problemas? -

Nada importante – hablo su amiga cuando en eso volteo Tania hacia Quinn

No te molestes con el, solo fue buena persona y me ayudo –

Te lo dije –

Si, si ya entendí – Zoey veía confusa la situación sospechando lo que había sucedido

Bien todos tomen asiento – sonó la voz del profesor que entraba al salón, Zoey se sentó y quiso entender lo sucedido por lo que se puso hablar en voz baja con Tania.

(-)

Chase y Lola estaban sentados en una mesa tomando, los dos platicaban mientras reían por lo que contaba el muchacho.

Enserio te pasas – reía Lola mientras tomaba un sorbo a su café

Lo se, pero vi la oportunidad y la tome – explicaba Chase su historia de la mañana – asi que le estire al baño y cuando salí corriendo noté a Michael le platique que Logan saltaba del agua fría con que se bañaba, luego fue y se burlo de el por lo que piensa que el culpable fue Michael.

Pues que bueno Logan se lo merece –

Solo porque se comió mi flan sin preguntar –

Ese flan si que debió estar delicioso – decía Lola riendo

Claro, nadie se me te con mi flan -

En ese momento se les acerco un joven muy bien parecido y musculoso, este se paro a un lado de la muchacha. Chase y Lola lo reconocieron de inmediato, era Vince Blake.

Hola lindura –

Vince, lindo – Le saludo abrazándolo y dándole un beso

Hola Chase – Le saludo después del beso

Que ahí Vince – Chase hablo un tanto serio

¿Cómo están?, ¿no deberían estar en clase? –

No, nuestro profesor de la segunda hora no llego – le contesto su novia que le tomaba de la mano y le invitaba a sentarse

Que bien – en eso Vince volteo a ver a Chase que estaba tomando su café – Oye Chase se que no es el momento pero quiero ofrecerte una disculpa

No es necesario, ya no ahí que recordar lo sucedido –

Si es necesario, mi comportamiento no fue apropiado – hablaba el joven – y ahora que he cambiado y eres uno de los mejores amigos de mi novia quiero y espero que nos podamos llevar bien, ¿que dices? – le ofreció una mano, Chase la vio por un momento pero al final dio una media sonrisa y acepto la mano

Espero llevarnos bien – aseguro Chase mientras Lola vio la escena y se puso feliz dando unos aplausitos

Perfecto, bueno les dejo chicos –

¿Por qué? – pregunto Lola

Tengo que ir a dejar mis cosas a mi dormitorio- con su mirada apunto sus pertenencias que había dejado unos metros separados de la mesa – y luego debo ir por un justificante para mis primeras clases y después entrar a la tercera

¿No quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció su novia

No linda, gracias, mejor te veo al rato –

Ok, nos vemos – se dieron un beso cortito y Vince se fue sin antes no despedirse de Chase.

Chase –

Vince-

(-)

La clase de física con el Profesor Chuck era conocida por ser una materia difícil, y que desde el primer día entraban en materia, la mayoría de los alumnos tenían cara de no entender a la clase, otros cabeceaban de sueño o como en el caso de Logan que divagaba y hacia un barquito con una hoja de su cuaderno, ignorando las miradas furtivas que le mandaba Quinn para que pusiera atención, ya que para no variar ella estaba muy interesada en la clase. La joven volteo a ver a Tania y pensó que podría imponérsele a ella demostrando sus conocimientos.

Bien alguien me podría explicar algo de la incertidumbre de heisenberg – ese era el momento para Quinn quien levanto la mano, ya que nadie mas levantaba la mano, el profesor le cedió la palabra.

El principio de heisenberg dice: Es imposible determinar exactamente la posición y el momento (y por tanto la velocidad) de un sistema físico al mismo tiempo – explico Quinn satisfecha cuando Tania también levanto la mano el profesor también le cedió la palabra

En palabras sencillas, cuanta mayor certeza se busca en determinar la posición de una partícula, menos se conoce su cantidad de movimiento lineal – varios vieron a Tania un tanto asombrados pues ella completo lo de Quinn, esta se asombro un poco pero no se dejaría, asi paso la clase en una guerra de conocimiento la cual Tania se defendía muy bien.

Mira Tania sabe mucho como tu – le dijo Logan en susurro

Eso parece –

El reloj marco las 9 y el timbre sonó, los alumnos se empezaron a levantar recogiendo sus útiles y empezaban a salir la primero en hacerlo fue Zoey junto con la chica nueva, Logan espero a su novia.

La siguiente clase no nos toca juntos, asi que no te retrases

¿Segura? –

Si –

Bueno te veo mas tarde – dicho esto Logan la beso tiernamente para animarla, Quinn sonrío un poco y su novio se fue, unos instantes después ella salio del salón y vio que Tania se le acercaba a Logan, Zoey se le acerco

No te preocupes Logan podrá ser un idiota pero te ama –

Si lo se, gracias Zoey –

(-)

Las clases del día por fin terminaron, Zoey se hallaba sentada un una mesa de los jardines, en donde tenia un libro abierto y a lado un cuaderno donde escribía lo que leía, le avanzaba a su tarea que ese día le habían encargado, cuando alguien le puso un panquecito con betún rosa y chispas de chocolate de colores.

Chase – volteo a ver alegremente a su novio quien le veía con una cara feliz de enamorado.

Zoey – respondió y la joven se le acerco para besarlo

Y esto, ¿Por qué? –

Un pequeño regalo para la chica mas linda de PCA –

¿Solo de PCA? – Zoey se puso seria, su novio se puso nervioso al pensar que se había molestado y empezó a balbucear para componer lo dicho, la joven no pudo mas y soltó una risa – es broma, te extrañe pelo rizado

Yo a ti, hoy no tuvimos clases juntos –

Lo se, pero mañana si –

Lo espero con ansias – en eso vio de lejos a Quinn y Logan que iban caminando, el joven parecía ir explicando algo - ¿Qué les pasa?

Tienen un problema, pero lo solucionaran –

(-)

Amor no es nadie, no era necesario que usaras tu reloj contra ella –

Pues para ella tu si eres alguien – en eso Logan la tomo de los hombros para que se detuviera y lo viera

Tu eres la única para mi –

Si pero … -

No quiero que sientas celos por algo que no es, tu eres mi linda científica y te amo –

También te amo, perdón por mi celos – Quinn parecía algo apenada por lo sucedido y con lo que le decía Logan entendió que todo estaba bien

Bueno ahí que prometer no ser tan celosos y nada de usar el reloj porque la venganza no es buena, ¿vale? –

Hecho – se dieron un abrazo para cerrar el trato

Bueno, ve a tu cuarto al rato te alcanzo –

¿Porque? ¿a donde vas? –

Tengo que solucionar un problema –

(-)

En las duchas se hallaba Michael el cual tomaba un baño, mientras cantaba felizmente y bailaba agitando su esponja en forma de patito, el agua fluía a chorros y caliente pues el boiler fue arreglado, pero de pronto se escucho que le estiraban al escusado ocasionando que su felicidad se viera truncada.

He ahí gente duchándose – se quejo cuando vio que alguien tomaba su toalla – hey eso no es divertido regresen con mi toalla

Claro que es divertido – solo esa voz que conocía bien Michael

¿Logan? –

Esto es para que aprendas a no gastarte el agua caliente – en eso logan se fue del baño dejando solo y mojado a su amigo, cuando caminaba hacia su cuarto una voz, su voz sonó en su cabeza que lo hizo parar "La venganza no es buena" esas palabras que le había dicho a su novia, esto lo hizo pensar un momento pero al final solo pensó "Esto fue solo impartir justicia" con esto siguió su camino.


	3. Un dia de dialogo, de locos y porristas

**¡Hey Feliz navidad atrasada! Hehe espero la pasaran excelente con sus seres queridos =).**

**Bueno aquí traigo el tercer capitulo, espero les guste y me brinden sus opiniones de que les pareció =).**

**Sabrynaseddie****:**** Mi segunda lectora muchas gracias por apoyar mi historia =), esto motiva a seguir escribiendo espero te guste este capitulo y me sigas brindando tus opiniones =).**

**Marco: Gracias por tus palabras de aliento hahaha aunque no soy un artista del escrito pero se agradece, espero guste mi historia y me sigas apoyando =). **

**Buen espero pasen un muy feliz año nuevo les deseo lo mejor para lo que queda de este (ya solo unas horas xD) y el que viene =).**

**Sin más por el momento:**

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 3: Un día de dialogo, de locos y de porristas

Los alumnos de la PCA circulaban de un lado para otro en la academia el día escolar iba casi al final, Zoey, Lola y Quinn desayunaban en una de las mesas que daban un hermoso paisaje de la academia y mas allá, la rubia comía una ensalada de frutas, la morena tomaba un blix de pera y la joven de lentes solo comía una manzana, las tres se hallaban hablando de una película que pronto se estrenaría, cuando de pronto llega Chase.

Que ahí chicas – saludo y luego se le acerco a Zoey – Hola bonita

Hola Chase – saludaron sus amigas

Hola corazones – le saludo Zoey seguido de un beso, luego Chase se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué hacen? –

Hablamos de la película Alba –

Oh tambien ustedes hablan de esa película –

Es que Eduardo esta muy guapo – anunciaron las jóvenes que empezaron de nuevo hablar sobre dicha película, Chase no entendía la mayor parte de lo que decían cuando vio su reloj y le aviso a su novia.

Tenemos que ir a clases –

Si, vamos, nos vemos chicas – los dos se despidieron y se fueron a su ultima clase del día

(-)

James caminaba tranquilo hacia la cafetería pues el ya había acabado sus clases y se disponía a comprar algo para comer. El rubio entro al lugar y vio como había bastantes estudiantes hambrientos como el, cuando de la multitud salio una joven de pelo negro que se le acerco.

Hola – saludo la joven sonriendo

Hola – respondió sin ganas, sabia que ella es Rebecca, la joven que le platico Zoey que le hacia de vez en cuando difícil la vida y con la que desafortunadamente tenia una clase.

Eres James, ¿verdad? –

Si –

Uy que frío – bromeo, James empezó a caminar esta le siguió – espera necesito hablar contigo

No me interesa –

Yo creo que si – en eso James le llamo su atención por su tono de voz he hizo un gesto de irse a una mesa

(-)

Era de tarde y Zoey, Logan y Michael se hallaban en su entrenamiento de basketball, fue una practica muy dura y agotadora pero pronto terminaría y así la joven podría irse a dar un baño e ir con su novio.

Bien para acabar un partido rápido de 20 pts – aviso el entrenador, rápidamente se hicieron los equipos y como siempre la reta entre Zoey y Logan, para fortuna de Michael no tuvo que elegir pues el entrenador pido que eligieran los capitanes, así le toco en el equipo de Zoey, que eligió primero al ganar el volado, esto molesto a Logan.

Bien Brooks que tal si hacemos esto interesante – sugirió Logan con su cara retadora

Por mi bien – acepto la rubia sin titubear

El que pierda será el sirviente del otro por una semana – la rubia enseguida acepto. El partido comenzó y fue uno muy reñido, el equipo de Logan por un momento tomo la ventaja que al final fue anulada cuando el equipo de Zoey resulto ser el ganador, al final del partido Zoey se le acerco a su amigo.

Te espero mañana sirviente – le bromeo la joven, Logan refutaría pero la voz del entrenador que le llamo a el y a Michael lo detuvo.

¿Qué sucede entrenador? – hablo Michael

Ustedes se quedaran veinte minutos mas, por haber llegado tarde –

¡¿Qué? – gritaron los jóvenes

Cállense no quiero escuchas, a entrenar – dicho esto se fue y los jóvenes refunfuñado se fueron a tirar canastas.

A los pocos minutos de su tiempo extra Logan y Michael vieron que comenzaban a llegar varias jóvenes lideradas por la entrenadora de las porristas, recordaron que ese día serian las pruebas de animadoras. Logan las vio una por una y al final se sorprendió al ver que una de las jóvenes era Tania que iba muy sexy con su ropa deportiva.

Que te pasa amigo – le hablo el Michael quien volteo hacia donde veía Logan viendo a Tania e hizo una sonrisa picara – Oye le diré a Quinn he

Cállate – se enojo, así que mejor se volteo hacia la canasta y lanzo el balón – yo no la veía, es que la reconocí de mi clase de física

Pues no esta mal – le bromeo a su amigo pero luego se puso serio y prosiguió – pero mas te vale que no hagas nada malo por el bien de Quinn – le sentencio, Logan solo negó con la cabeza y rodó sus ojos.

(-)

Lola iba con Vince caminando felizmente por la academia tomados de la mano, iban al cine pero vieron que había mucha gente ese día así que mejor decidieron ir a comer algo pues Lola ya tenia mucha hambre, para luego volver y que ya no hubiera tanta gente.

Tengo hambre – se quejaba Lola

No tardaremos en llegar – le consolaba su novio mientras veía como Lola se frotaba su abdomen.

Pero tengo tanta hambre que no podré ya caminar –

Solo un poco mas y estaremos comiendo un delicioso sushi –

No – resoplo Lola tocándose la frente como si se fuera a desmayar – me voy… se me nubla la vista – Vince solo se limitaba a reír por las ocurrencias de la morena – cárgame ¿si? – le dijo al final poniendo una carita de tristeza.

Claro linda –

Gracias – en ese momento al doblar al doblar en una esquina vieron a Coco tirada en el suelo y esta no hacia ningún movimiento, tenia los ojos abiertos y viéndolos, Los jóvenes se espantaron, Vince bajo a Lola y se le quiso acercar pero Lola le detuvo.

No, espera no te le acerques – en eso tomo una ramita larga dio un paso hacia delante y le empezó a picar en el abdomen a Coco - ¿Estas Viva? O ¿muerta?

Estoy muerta – murmuro la asesora de dormitorios, esto asusto un poco a los jóvenes, pero aun así Lola le seguía picando quería asegurarse que si lo estaba

No le hagas eso – le dijo Vince quitándole la rama, y se le acerco a Coco para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿estas bien?

No, no estoy bien – grito sollozando en el odio del muchacho – Mi novio me quiere dejar, nuestra relación no va bien, pero no se porque

Ya debes de saber que así es su relación – dijo sin mas la morena, Vince le miro en desaprobación por su comentario pero Lola le ignoro – No todos tienen la suerte de llevarse bien como nosotros

Pero es que … - paro de hablar Coco algo se le ocurrió en ese instante – ya se pasare el resto … no mejor el tiempo que sea necesario junto a ustedes para aprender a tener una buena relación – estas palabras disgustaron a la pareja, que solo sonrieron incómodamente

(-)

En la sala de estar del dormitorio de chicas como siempre estaba llena de chicos jugando billar, viendo televisión o relajándose, Zoey y Chase se encontraban sentados en un sillón abrazados mientras leían un libro.

¡Oye! Aun no acabo – refunfuño Chase al ver que su novia cambiaba de hoja

Lees muy lento – bromeo la rubia que le sonreía y le sacaba la lengua

Ah si – en eso Chase le empezó hacer cosquillas a la rubia que se defendía como podía, las risas ya no las aguantaba así que decidió tirar a su novio del sillón, el joven golpeo duro el suelo.

¡Oye! Dolió -

No te quejes tu empezaste – Zoey se levanto imitada por Chase el cual se frotaba su pompi derecha – cariño iré por unas cosas a mi cuarto ya vuelvo

Chase se quedo un rato a solas, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y dio un vistazo al lugar no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando de la puerta frente a el salio un chico rubio bien parecido el cual conocía como James quien parecía buscar a alguien hasta que su mirada se postro en el.

Chase – le saludo mientras se le acercaba, Chase sintió algo de incomodidad ya que le saludaba el ex de su novia

James -

Un gusto por fin te conozco –

Igual, aunque ya nos hemos visto por la academia –

Si, pero no tenia el gusto de hablarte –

Cierto –

Sabes te estuve buscando – Chase puso una cara de desconcierto, James supuso que esa situación era algo extraña – Solo quería hablarte de Zoey

Dime –

Se que tu la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y que la quieres… - se detuvo un momento pues esto también le incomodaba, al final volvió hablar – pero sabes solo quiero que la cuides mucho, no se si decírtelo este bien o no pero necesitaba decirlo y se que lo harás ¿cierto?

Ni lo menciones yo siempre la cuidare –

Otra cosa espero que pues esta situación de pues tu sabes no afecte para que seamos amigos –

No te preocupes, se que eres un buen muchacho, claro que podremos ser amigos - los jóvenes se estrecharon la mano y luego quedaron en un silencio incomodo cuando Zoey entro al lugar, al verlos juntos se preocupo un poco

Chicos, ¿Qué hacen? –

Aquí haciendo nuevos amigos – le respondió Chase

Así lo es – apoyo James

(-)

Quinn fue a las canchas donde estaba Loga y Michael ya que Zoey le comento de su castigo, cuando llego ya los jóvenes habían terminado su castigo y estaban sentados en el suelo viendo las audiciones de las porristas, así que se les acerco pero estos no sintieron su presencia, en ese momento le toco a Tania su audición.

Mira sigue tu amiguita Tania – se burlaba Michael de Logan que solo rodó sus ojos, esto molesto a Quinn, pero no quiso demostrar sus celos abiertamente como solía hacer así que ideo otra cosa.

Hola chicos – estos se sobresaltaron, la voltearon a ver brindándole una media sonrisa, la de Logan mas nerviosa que nada.

Amor que haces aquí –

Venia a mi prueba de porristas – Logan y Michael se quedaron estupefactos ante tal comentario

Pero a ti no te gustan esas actividades – le recordó su novio

Pero ahora si, quiero apoyarte en tus partidos de Basketball lindo – sin dejar que le dijeran algo mas se retiro hacia donde se hallaba la entrenadora y las porristas

Creo que te escucho – hablo seriamente Logan viendo a su amigo

No creo, ¿porque lo dices?, Oh mira una mariposa – Michael se volteo a ver hacia otro lado evadiendo la mirada fulminante de su amigo

Quinn se acerco a la entrenadora, esta le pido que si podía entrar a la audición, la entrenadora vio su lista y acepto, la joven sonrío y vio que ella seguía pues ya era la ultima, así que decidió hacer su rutina de cuando era niña e iba a concursos de belleza, dio su pequeño baile, esto la avergonzó un poco pero lo termino, volvió hablar algo con la entrenadora y se dirigió a su novio y a su amigo.

El jueves publican las que entran – Logan solo sonrío y vio como Quinn los pasaba, así que decidió ir con ella al igual que Michael.

(-)

Lola y Vince estaban hartos de Coco la cual los había seguido todo el día, así que no pudieron comer a gusto pues mientras comían les preguntaba como y el porque de cada acción que hacían sin mencionar el como comía mas su queja de que su novio no era cortés como Vince, en el cine no pudieron gozar la función pues se sentó en el medio y les reclamaba de que porque no hacían nada, hablo tanto que los tuvieron que sacar de la sala, ahora daban una caminata por la academia seguidos por Coco la cual no dejaba de hablar.

¿Se aprieta mucho la mano o solo es leve? – esta pregunta fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Ya déjanos – le grito Lola, Coco se sorprendió y luego se enojo – ya simplemente acostúmbrate tu novio o consíguete otro

Perdona, por querer una mejor relación –

No pelen – trato de calmar el asunto

Eso díselo a tu novio gritona –

¿Gritona? Si tu eres la que haces los escándalos por tu novio, yo quise ayudarte pero no se puede con como te comportaste

Saben que ya mejor los dejo, porque viéndolo bien no son tan buena pareja – hablo Coco decidida – tu Lola no pareces estar enamorada – se fue dejando a los jóvenes un tanto incómodos.

(-)

Lola y Vince caminaron en silencio, el joven quería preguntar si lo que Coco había dicho es verdad pero no se atrevía, a los poco pasos se toparon a Zoey y Chase que jugaban a los pulgares.

Halo chicos – les saludo Lola

Hey Lola, Vince hola – devolvieron el saludo

¿Qué tal su día? – pregunto Zoey

De locos – respondió Lola - y ¿el suyo?

Productivo – Zoey volteo a ver a Chase, Quinn, Logan y Michael se les acercaron pues los habían visto desde lejos.

Hey que ahí – les saludo Logan

De donde vienen – pregunto Chase

De mi prueba de porristas – respondió Quinn

¡¿Qué? – exclamaron Zoey, Chase y Lola al unísono, y muy sorprendidos

Larga historia – hablo Logan

Vámonos en el camino les platicamos – propuso Michael, así los amigos se fueron animados platicando de lo que les había sucedido en su día.


	4. Rivales

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo les va en este 2011?, espero que muy bien gracias por sus comentarios, que siendo pocos son muy significativos y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Bueno aquí traigo el cuarto cap, que se centra más en Michael**** y esta algo locochona pero espero les divierta hehe. **

**No me queda mas que decirles que lo disfruten, dejen reviews y si te gusta mi historia recomiéndala hahaha. **

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 4: Rivales

Zoey caminaba por los pasillos de su edificio de dormitorios, se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos algo que extraño a la rubia quien empezaba a observar que mientras más avanzaba al vestíbulo había mas personas. Al llegar al vestíbulo vio una multitud de pequeña de muchachos y escuchaba que cantaban: Fondo, fondo, fondo, esto intrigo mas a Zoey quien se abrió paso hasta ver lo que ocasionaba todo eso, vio a Michael tomando un Blix con, según sus cálculos, cuatro popotes unidos que formaban así uno solo, presto atención de como bebía de un golpe el contenido azul del frasco, luego paso su mirada a la izquierda del joven y vio a Lisa vitoreándolo y a su derecha Chase que hacia lo mismo.

Pero, ¿Qué hace? – pregunto al acercarse a Chase, mientras este le seguía apoyando entre gritos y aplausos.

Le pusimos un reto – le contesto volteando a verla – de que no podría tomarse un blix de un golpe con un popote y mira ahora ya va con cuatro.

Ustedes y sus juegos – sonrío Zoey viendo como Michael terminaba su blix y empezaba a saltar sonriendo y levantando sus brazos – y, ¿Por qué tanta gente?

Vieron que Logan me aposto de que no podría Michael, acepte y luego la gente nos imito – explico su novio – por cierto, ¡gane veinte dólares!

Notaron que cuatro popotes no fueron rivales para mi – hablo Michael emocionado abrazando a su novia

Ahora vas por cinco – le animo Lisa, cuando unos compañeros clamaban el nombre de Michael

Michael Barrett – los jóvenes voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, era un muchacho bajito, medio llenito de pelo negro, iba acompañado de una joven linda mas alta que el y un joven corpulento

¿Quién lo busca?

Tobby Cornelious –

(-)

Logan y Quinn recorrían la academia en busca de una mesas, al parecer algo molestaba a la joven de lentes pues andaba rápido hasta que llego a una mesa y se sentó, su novio hizo lo mismo.

No lo puedo creer – desahogo derepente Quinn

No es tan malo por lo menos eres suplente – le quiso animar

Pero no existe tal cosa en las porristas – Quinn no se hallaba molesta porque no hubiera quedado en el equipo de porristas, de hecho se sentía un poco aliviada, lo que no le gustaba era que Tania si había quedado y por consecuente estaría mas cerca de Logan.

Hola chicos – saludo su profesora de Química, los novios le regresaron el saludo – Solo vengo rápido a recordarles el proyecto especial, que será para el martes.

Oh si gracias profesora ya nos estamos preparando – anuncio Quinn la que parecía emocionada que al contrario de Logan que ponía una cara de fastidio

Les recuerdo que el equipo ganador se exentara el primer parcial – la profesora vio su reloj – me voy a clase los veo luego, suerte.

Gracias, nos vemos profesora – al ver a la profesora marcharse, la joven se volteo a Logan, el cual supo lo que su novia pensaba – es momento de ponernos a trabajar si queremos ganar

¿Ya?, ¿ahorita? – se quejo

Si para poder exentar y tener mas tiempo libre – se le acerco y le beso, esto animo a Logan quien sonrío, en ese momento Lola se sentó enfrente de ellos.

¿Qué ahí chicos? -

Planeado el proyecto de Química – respondió la joven Quinn – veremos que experimento haremos, yo creo que estaría bien hacer algo sobre el proceso endotérmico.

Ok, aburrido – se sincero Lola, Quinn solo rodó sus ojos – ¿y Zoey?

Creo que en el vestíbulo con los chicos – contesto su amiga

Están haciendo un bobo reto – dijo Logan quien recordó haber perdido veinte dólares

¡Que bien! – la morena se levanto y recogió su bolsa-mochila – nos vemos luego, mi parejita científica

(-)

¿Tobby Cornelious? –

Si, ¡el famoso Tobby Cornelious! – exclamo el joven como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

¡El famoso Cornelius! – exclamo emocionado su acompañante corpulento, los jóvenes se asustaron cuando grito, Tobby espero a que estos ya lo reconocieran pero al ver las caras de los jóvenes de no entender les explico – soy el campeón de esta zona del tornero de sorbtotes

¿Sorbtotes? – pregunto Chase algo burlón

¡Oh por favor! – volvió a exclamar Tobby al ver que esta gente no sabia nada – es una combinación del nombre sorbo y popote – luego saco una pequeño cartel donde venia anunciando el torneo de este año que se celebraría en unos meses, se los paso a Michael y vieron lo que decía.

No sabia que era un … ¿deporte? – dijo Michael leyendo aun el cartel

Ni yo – apoyo Lisa

Así lo es, un fino deporte – afirmo Tobby – y mientras pasaba por aquí escuche hace unos minutos que un muchacho de nombre Michael era bueno en esto.

Bueno pues solo lo hice por que me retaron, pero si escuchaste bien soy bueno en esto – Michael se veía orgulloso mientras levantaba su playera de azul obscura de la PCA como si tuviera un chaleco

Eso lo veremos, te reto mañana a las 5:37 pm. Aquí mismo –

¡5:37! – exclamo de nuevo el acompañante de Tobby

Acepto – no dudo el joven, la gente a su alrededor que escuchaba se entusiasmo

Pero solo te digo soy el mejor –

¡Si el mejor! – grito emocionado su acompañante

Mañana ese titulo será mío –

Bien pues te veo mañana –

¡Si mañana! – volvió a repetir el grandote lo que dijo Tobby que al final le volteo a ver – Melvin - este guardo silencio, poniendo su cara de regañado, después de esto se fueron los tres y mientras salían del vestíbulo Lola entraba.

¿Qué sucede chicos? – pregunto al verlos algo confundidos, Zoey le empezó a platicar lo sucedido a su amigo, Lola se asombro ante lo de Sorbtotes, "un nombre tonto" pensó – ¿entonces mañana se enfrentaran?

Así lo es, así que si me permiten iré a entrenar, vamos mi linda Lisa –

Vamos - se fueron juntos tomados de la mano, los demás se empezaron a disolver del lugar, a los pocos segundo Tania entro al vestíbulo y se le acerco a Zoey.

Zoey – le saludo, la rubia le sonrío en forma de saludo – oye vengo a pedirte algo

Si dime –

Quería ver si querías hacer equipo conmigo para lo de Química – Zoey se llevaba bien con Tania era una joven muy linda, amable e inteligente lo único malo era que si le coqueteaba algo a Logan y por eso Quinn no le caía bien, pero en si la joven no era mala – entonces, ¿que dices?

Si claro – acepto gustosa Zoey

Bien, sabes tengo ideas para el proyecto – le comento – y pues quiero tu opinión

Muy bien, cuéntame –

Vamos te lo digo en mi cuarto ahí esta mi otro compañero de equipo –

Ok – Volteo a ver a Chase y Lola para despedirse de sus amigos – nos vemos luego

Bien y solo quedaron dos – bromeo Chase sentándose en un sillón alargado de color naranja, Lola se sentó a su lado – y, ¿Qué cuentas?

No mucho –

Ok, ¿y Vince? –

Fue hablar con el entrenador de americano para ver si puede volver a entrar –

Que bien - en eso le entro otra duda a Chase – y ¿Por qué no le estas animando?

Me pidió que nos viéramos en la noche – dijo la morena mientras pensaba "No se porque anda extraño, ¿será por lo que dijo la vez pasada coco?"

Entiendo -

(-)

Zoey y Tania iban directo al cuarto de la segunda mencionada, las dos platicaban sobre que harían el fin de semana, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Tania, al abrirla la rubia se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien había ahí.

¿James? – frente a ella estaba sentado en la cama el rubio quien les veía sonriente.

(-)

El reloj marcaba las 5:37 de la tarde del siguiente día, el vestíbulo parecía ya un coliseo al tener a bastante gente en círculo para poder ver bien el duelo entre Michael y Tobby, la mayoría de los presentes no sabían nada de ese dichoso deporte pero un pequeño grupo que apoyaba a Tobby si eran fan del sorbtote. Michael hablaba con su novia Lisa, a lado de ellos Chase veía llegar a Lola.

¿Zoey no viene? –

No, fue con Tania hacer el proyecto de Química – Chase asintió en eso diviso en la entrada la figura de Tobby, quien iba vestido con una playera que decía yo amo el sorbtote, el amo se representaba con un corazón, Chase le dio un codazo a Michael y luego le apunto a la entrada, y ahí ya parado frente a ellos estaba Tobby y sus acompañantes del día anterior.

¿Listo Barrett para nuestro enfrentamiento? -

Mejor dicho, ¿tu estas listo para ser Sorberrotado? – Michael sonrío y volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes le miraban con cara de extrañados, así que mejor se cayo y dio unos pequeños tosidos – Oh, por favor es la fusión de la palabra sorbo y derrota así como el Sorbtote – nadie le apoyo

No importa – hablo Tobby quien levanto su mano izquierda con la palma abierta – Thalia - , la joven acompañante puso un maletín en una mesa que tenían entre los dos contrincantes, lo abrió y vio que habían varios popotes dorados, en el centro había un vaso transparente con un numero uno grande grabado en el - ¿empezamos?

Con esto el encuentro dio comienzo, el lugar se lleno de vitoreas, unos apoyaban a Michael y otros tantos a Tobby, los dos empezaron con un popote, algo cómodo para los dos, luego pasaron a dos, algo muy fácil, avanzaron con tres, algo sencillo, subieron a cuatro popotes, sin problemas para los dos, ninguno cedía el combate, siguieron hasta llegar al temible séptimo popote, no cualquiera llegaba al séptimo.

Admito que eres bueno –

El mejor –

Bien, acabare con esto de una vez, usare nueve popotes – la gente se asombro una joven hizo un gesto de que se le iba el aire, su amiga de a lado abría la boca de sorpresa

¡Oh no! – exclamo Chase a su amigo Michael – leí en Internet, en la pagina oficial que el record es de 14 y que el que mas se acerco a dicho numero fue uno con 10 – le informo a Michael quien parecía asombrado pero no por la cantidad de popotes.

¿Tiene página oficial? –

Aquí voy – anuncio Tobby colocando los popotes dorados uno sobre otro hasta que formara uno solo, agarro su blix introdujo el gran popote y empezó a sorber el liquido, pasaron unos segundo el joven se ponía rojo y se veía que la respiración le faltaba pero al final se termino todo el liquido rosa – bien supéralo Barrett

Tu lo pides – en eso Michael va por su blix, pero para sorpresa de todos toma dos y 14 popotes, hace dos hileras de siete cada uno, planto uno en cada blix, la joven que antes se le iba el aire ahora casi se desmayaba mientras que una voz sonaba entre el publico que decía: esta haciendo un Superflex, Tobby no creía lo que veía, Chase y Lola se miraron extrañados ante lo que sucedía –Bien haré el famoso y legendario superflex – la verdad Michael solo estaba inventando aquel truco sin saber que existía y tenia nombre.

No podrás, caerás desmayado – le advirtió Tobby asustado

Mira y aprende – Michael se llevo a la boca las dos partes finales de los popotes y empezó a sorber el liquido de sus dos botellas, hizo un gran esfuerzo también se ponía rojo, parecía que no lo lograría, solo faltaban unos mililitros mas, la gente le miraba expectante, y al final lo logro se tomo hasta la ultima gota de las dos botellas. Michael empezó a brincar la gente le aplaudía, se medio tambaleo por lo mareado pero Chase lo tomo de los hombros para que no cayera, Tobby sabia que había perdido - ¡gane! – en eso vio a Tobby acercársele con su amigo corpulento, traían una cara de pocos amigos, el joven se asusto, Tobby se le paro a un metro, levanto su mano y se la puso en su hombro

Eso fue lo mas increíble que he visto – le dijo mientras sonreía – me derrotaste con clase amigo, fuiste un gran rival

Wow pensé que me golpearían –

Y ¿Por qué lo haríamos? – le dijo confundido – tu ganaste justamente

Bueno no me fue fácil –

No seas modesto –

Es la verdad –

Bien, bien – dijo Tobby – pero eso si espero verte en el torneo

Ahí estaré – Tobby asintió se dio media vuelta y se fue con Melvin y Thalia

¡Ganaste amor! – le felicitaba Lisa a su novio, en eso se le acerco Chase y Lola, empezaron hablar entusiasmados sobre el encuentro, algunos del publico también se les acercaban para felicitar a Michael.


	5. Proyecto

**¡Hey! Hola, aquí ando aprovechando que no me dejaron tarea en mi Facultad, actualizare con este nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten dejen reviews para saber que tal les parece =).**

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 5: Proyecto

Ser o no ser – recitaba la voz del profesor de Drama un señor de unos cuarenta y cinco años despeinado, como si le hubiese frotado un globo, pero iba muy bien vestido – exprésense chicos liberen sus emociones, no solo repitan sus diálogos así nomás, siéntalos, huélanlos, sean uno mismo – en eso repitió la frase de Shakespeare como si de un robot fuera – si así lo hacen ni el viento querrá susúrralo en sus brisas – volteo hacia dos jóvenes ubicados a su lado – Bien van de nuevo Jack, Melina

Chase y Lola observaban a sus compañeros volver a interpretar sus diálogos por quinta vez, la clase de Drama era divertida, el profesor Shilton, el cual sus alumnos pronunciaban Cheiton pero el les corregía que se decía Chailton, hacia la clase muy entretenida y su forma de hablar era muy por no decir peculiar, poética. Chase decidió llevar esa clase puesto que había decidido estudiar cine, para poder escribir, dirigir películas y/o obras de teatro, esta clase le permitiría entrar a esto para la universidad, en el caso de Lola era mas que evidente, quería ser actriz.

Jack y Melina mejoraron su actuación y el profesor les dejo pasar a sus asientos, paso a su escritorio lleno de baratijas de arte pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su figura de Shakespeare de cabeza movible, se sentó en su silla, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

¿Se durmió? – le pregunto Lola a Chase quien veía al profesor y creyó escuchar que roncaba

Yo creo que … -

¡Expresión! – exclamo en un grito el profesor asustando al salón entero, los observo y rió – eso busco, eso quiero, que al actuar todo salga natural

Creo lo que busca es que nos diera un infarto – anuncio Chase, sus compañero y su profesor rieron, en ese momento la campana sonó, todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas

Un aviso antes – los alumnos interrumpieron lo que hacían – quiero que en esta semana los que gusten me entreguen un guión

¿Un guión?, ¿para que profesor? – pregunto una compañera, emocionada

Para la obra de teatro que haremos al final de semestre – anuncio – puede ser una idea original o ya existente pero con su toque, el ganador como dije será la obra que haremos - vio a sus alumnos y estos le vieron a el, un silencio abordo el aula las mirada se hicieron incomodas hasta que - ¡Imaginación! , usen su imaginación –grito el profesor asustando a los alumnos de nuevo.

(-)

En el cuarto de Tania, se hallaban solos James y Zoey terminando las presentaciones en la computadora de su proyecto, la rubia le dictaba al joven lo que iba en cada diapositiva y luego le acomodaba sus imágenes, esa semana de trabajo que había comenzado incomoda termino muy bien, se la pasaron genial.

bien fue la ultima diapositiva ya esta listo para mañana – hablo James sonriéndole a Zoey – podremos descansar

Por fin este semestre esta brutal –

Si pero este es el penúltimo –

Uf – Zoey se veía cansada así que se recostó en la cama, James sabia el porque pues llevaban las mismas clases, el cuarto fue reinado por el silencio, que para el gusto del rubio era incomodo así que decidió hacerle cosquillas a la joven, esta se defendió pero el joven era mas fuerte, los dos reían hasta que la rubia cayo al suelo trayéndose a James, ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo riendo cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Tania que les miro confundida pero rápidamente cambiando su mirada a una picarona.

Veo que se divierten – Zoey y James se sonrojaron

(-)

Clic, clic era el sonido de las teclas que eran oprimidas por Quinn en su laptop, estaba sola terminando su reporte de su clase de Geografía, estaba tan concentrada que no se percato que alguien se había sentado a su lado hace unos cinco minutos.

¿Quinn? – hablo la persona sacando a la joven de su concentración, vio a su locutor reconociéndolo como Mark

Mark, hola –

Hola – la voz apagada como su mirada le saludo

¿Qué sucede? -

Vengo a pedirte un favor –

Si dime –

Mi equipo de Química se deshizo y quería ver si me incluías en el tuyo – Mark hablaba tan pausadamente con su tono aburrido

Pero ¿Cómo que se disolvieron? –

Firewire y yo tuvimos unos percances –

Ok, por mi esta bien solo ahí que esperar a Logan y ver que dice –

Esperarme ¿para que? – Logan hablo detrás de ellos, este miraba con recelo a Mark

(-)

Chase y Lola iban por los campos de deportes, buscaban a Michael el cual estaba en clase de deportes, y ahora les tocaba clase con ellos, las canchas quedaban debajo del monte donde se ubicaban los amigos, podían ver a los alumnos pero no había señales de su amigo.

¿Participaras en lo de Drama? – pregunto la morena a su amigo de pelo chino

No se – confeso el joven

Supe que hace unos años hicieron una obra tuya –

Si la recuerdo muy bien – Chase recodaba ese día de penurias por culpa de Logan que le hizo sentir celos, al pensar que besaría a Zoey

Deberías de participar –

Si creo que lo haré - en eso Michael salio detrás de un árbol gritando y asustando a sus amigos este se carcajeo por la cara que pusieron sus amigos

Rayos Michael – hablo la asustada Lola

¿Qué ahí? ¿de que hablan? –

De que Chase debe entrar a un concurso guiones en drama – informo la morena ya sin estar asustada

Si Chase, participa con el guión que hiciste –

¿Cuál? – Lola parecía interesada en ese asunto

Uno que escribió cuando estaba en Inglaterra –

Tengo que leerlo – insistió Lola – le daré mi visto bueno

Bien – aprobó Chase

(-)

El martes llego, era el día de mostrar el proyecto y Quinn no podía creer que un día antes se había enfermado, ella insistió en ir a la presentación pero tanto Zoey y Lola como Logan se lo prohibieron esa noche tenia calentura y mucha tos. Logan le dijo que no tenia nada de que preocuparse el sacaría adelante todo junto con Mark, ella quería a Logan pero aunque sabia que el era bueno en química el experimento no lo sabría llevar acabo y Mark no había tenido tiempo de estudiarlo bien, así que algo tendría que hacer.

(-)

El laboratorio estaba ocupado por los alumnos que presentarían sus proyectos sumándole a uno que otro compañero que iba a verlos, Chase y Michael estaban ahí no querían perderse el momento en que Logan hiciera explotar algo, y aparte para apoyar a Zoey.

Hola cielo – la rubia se acerco a su novio

Cuanto sin verte – le bromeo Chase, pero entre sus palabras iba la verdad en casi toda la semana no la había visto

Perdón, pero los trabajos se llevaban mi tiempo -

Entiendo, también me pasa lo mismo –

Bien, que empiecen las presentaciones – la voz de la profesora sonó en el lugar, todos se pusieron en sus lugares, Chase se fue junto con Michael.

Las presentaciones dieron comienzo, había unos muy buenos otros no tanto y otros estaban para llorar, iban desde el foco que prendía con una papa que al final resulto tenia un orificio abajo del cual salía un enchufe que se conectaba a la corriente de luz, en otro caso Stacy quien aun ya hablando bien, seguía con su hobbie de los hisopos y presento la variación y usos de estos, pero en caso de los buenos proyectos estaba los de Zoey, Tania y James.

Agregamos un poco de MgSo4 – explicaba Tania vertiendo el contenido, en su interior el liquido paso de morado a naranja – al cambiar a este color es que la sustancian esta mezclada satisfactoriamente – la presentación asombro a todos la profesora parecía satisfecha con la presentación.

Muy bien – vio su libreta y leyó los nombres del siguiente equipo – Quinn, Logan y Mark

La hora llego Chase y Michael esperaban ese momento y las sorpresas que podría traer, en cambio Logan se veía serio, tranquilo en un tono menos marcado que Mark quien aun con sus expresiones secas se notaba preocupado.

Bien empecemos con mi presentación – comenzó Logan

(-)

En el dormitorio de las chicas, Lola llevaba una sopa para Quinn, iba tarareando una canción, llego a la puerta de su dormitorio la abrió empujándolas con su pie derecho y entro.

Mira lo que te traigo Quinn – decía jugando pero no vio a nadie, el cuarto estaba vacío – oh no se fue a la presentación

(-)

Todos tenían la boca abierta, no creían lo que sus ojos Logan daba una explicación muy buena de lo que hacia y todo le salía a pie de la letra, incluso la profesora le veía asombrada, Mark solo le pasaba lo que le pedía.

Y con esto se completa el proceso, ahora Mark – volteo a ver a su compañero, este le paso un carrito, le vertió la sustancia y lo prendió, el carrito se movió gracias al control remoto que manejaba Logan – es una fuente de energía, sencilla que puede mover este carrito y no es contaminante

La clase vio el final de la presentación y se quedaron callados, Chase y Michael vieron que todos estaban asombrados así que decidieron romper el silencio y le aplaudieron, los demás enseguida les imitaron.

¡Muy buen hecho!- exclamo la profesora muy feliz, en ese momento entro Quinn jadeando y tosiendo mucho

Llegue maestra si me permite expondré –

¿Quinn? – sonó la voz de Logan pues se suponía que estaría reposando, "¿no se supone que Lola la cuidaría?"

No es necesario Quinn, Logan ya lo hizo – la joven diría algo pero se le adelanto – y lo hizo muy bien de hecho estaba apunto de premiarlo con el primer lugar

¿Enserio? – Quinn volteo a ver feliz a su novio y lo abrazo

Te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte –

Perdona no volveré a desconfiar -

¿Han visto a Quinn? – llego preguntando Lola

Ahí con Logan – informo Chase

No deberías de estar cuidándola – hablo Michael reprochándole en juego pero la morena la miro feo y mejor se cayo

Felicidades Logan te luciste – Tania se acerco a la pareja quien se separo de su abrazo, esta se le acerco para darle la mano a Logan pero tropezó con el carrito y cayo en los brazos de el

¡Oye! – Quinn la empujo, ahora Tania caía hacia atrás golpeando a Mark este golpeo a Zoey y la rubia a James que derramo una sustancia en la que habían hecho ellos, empezó a burbujear y ¡PUUUM! hubo una explosión de humo esto hizo que todos salieran de inmediato de laboratorio guiados por la profesora.

Bueno por lo menos si hubo una explosión – dijo Michael saliendo del laboratorio, mientras Chase se reía del comentario.


	6. Concurso de parejas

**¡Hey! Hola, aprovecho que es viernes para actualizar con este nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten dejen reviews que son mi motivación y también para saber que tal les parece =).**

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 6: Concurso de parejas

El cielo azul, el sol radiante, un clima agradable sumado al ultimo día de la semana escolar que llegaba al final y sin tareas es igual a "un día excelente", pensaba Lola que caminaba a lado de su amiga Quinn, las dos salían de su ultima clase, ahora se dirigían a su dormitorio para dejar sus cosas y de ahí pasarse a comer algo.

No podía ser un día mejor – era la décima vez que lo decía la morena

Y todo el fin de semana lo tendremos libre – apoyo Quinn, mientras se ponía a buscar algo en su mochila

¡Mira! – exclamo en un medio grito Lola, moviendo a Quinn del hombro interrumpido su actividad

¿Qué? – se quejo, vio que su amiga le apuntaba hacia el frente, paso su vista hacia donde le indicaba, observo que en medio del patio había una camioneta Blix de la cual los empleados empezaban a sacar bocinas, letreros y demás cosas. En la camioneta había un letrero que decía "Concurso de parejas".

La Blix, trae un nuevo concurso este año –

Eso veo -

Hay que preguntar – las dos amigas fueron de inmediato, se acercaron a un representante para empezar su lluvia de preguntas.

(-)

Chase leía su guión, se sentía satisfecho con el, así que iría a buscar al profesor Shilton para entregárselo ya que se espero para ese día y darle los últimos toques a su obra. Michael se sentó a su lado colocando su mochila en el "espaldero", como le decía el, de la silla.

¿Ya esta listo? –

Así es, ahorita buscare al profesor – metió su guión en su mochila junto con su laptop que tenia en la mesa – ¿me acompañas?

Claro amigo -

Oye y ¿de donde vienes? -

De la cafetería. Por cierto, la Blix esta aquí –

Si, este año traen otro concurso, pero esta vez es en parejas – le empezó a explicar – pueden ser de amigos o novios

Si y el premio es un viaje a cualquier playa que elijas – aporto Michael

Exacto y ¿participaras? –

Claro Lisa y yo iremos a inscribirnos mas tarde – en eso Michael caía en la cuenta de que Zoey, así que le sugirió que la invitara a concursar, a los pocos minutos la vieron a lo lejos que iba con James y se despedían para luego acercarse a ellos, Michael vio curioso la situación – bueno te dejo amigo, ahí de rato buscamos a tu profesor

Michael –

Zoey – se saludaron al pasar por el lado del otro, la rubia siguió su camino hacia el joven de pelo rizado

Hola –

Hola –

¿Qué haces? –

El trabajo de Drama –

Así el guión, ¿ya quedo? –

Si me agrada bastante – decía viendo directo los ojos de su novia – Sabias que la Blix esta haciendo un concurso

Si la acabo de ver –

¿Nos inscribimos? -

No podré – Chase se desilusiono – hoy nos encargaron hacer una investigación muy extensa

Entiendo –

Si quieres ve con Michael – le sugirió al verlo un poco apagado

No creo, el ira con Lisa –

Bueno, mejor vayamos por algo de comer, ¿Qué tal? – le sonrío, este le devolvió el gesto, la rubia lo tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo hacia la cafetería

(-)

Michael y Lisa se acercaban a una joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esta les vio aproximarse y aumento su expresión, al parecer ella era la que registraba a las parejas.

¡Bienvenidos! Soy Luisa – dijo alegremente – ¿se inscribirán? , ¿Saben el gran premio?, si yo fuera ustedes lo haría, mira que lindos son, wow ya vieron el cielo a es cierto es viernes, ¿ayer que hice?, ¿Qué les decía? Ah si, ¿se inscribirán? – Luisa hablaba muy rápido y de muchas cosas, Michael y Lisa les miraban con los ojos abiertos sin entender casi nada de lo que decía

Este … venimos a inscribirnos – hablo Michael aprovechando que ya no hablaba

Genial, buena elección, el premio es fantástico … -

Si por eso participaremos – Lisa le interrumpió antes de que hablara sin sentido – ¿nos da la lista? – La representante les dio la lista para inscribirse arriba de donde situarían sus nombres estaban los de Quinn y Logan , le devolvieron la hoja y se dispusieron a irse

Nos vemos, se cuidan , les veré mañana, no se lo pierdan – oían a la joven que les despedía a lo lejos, mientras se iban

(-)

Lola dejo caer de golpe su bolsa en la mesa donde se hallaba Quinn leyendo un libro, esta acción la asusto, cerro su libro y se dirigió a su amiga.

¿Qué te sucede Lola? –

Vince no se podrá inscribirse conmigo porque tiene mucha tarea –

Que mal –

Lo se, yo quería ver si ganábamos ese premio –

¿Qué hay chicas? – las jóvenes saludaron con una sonrisa a su amigo Chase que se sentaba con ellas - ¿De que hablan?

Que no podré participar en el concurso – le informo la morena que colocaba su mejilla en su mano izquierda para recargarse

¿También tu? – las jóvenes le voltearon a verlo interesadas

¿Zoey no quiso? – le pregunto Lola

No puede –

¿Tarea? –

Si – en eso Quinn paso su mirada de Lola a Chase y de Chase a Lola, sonrío pues algo se le ocurrió en ese instante

¿Por qué no se inscriben ustedes? – la sugerencia de Quinn hizo que los amigos e volteasen a ver animados

Por mi esta bien – aprobó Chase

Entonces inscribámonos – Lola acepto sonriente

(-)

Las parejas ya estaban listas en el patio de PCA, por lo que veían eran varias parejas, junto a los demás se hallaban Chase y Lola, Quinn y Logan, Michael y Lisa, frente a los representantes Blix, el del centro tenia un micrófono con el cual hablaba para explicarles las reglas.

Bien después de hacer cada reto se les dará un sobre con una pista y un pase, tienen que ser ágiles porque son limitados – decía el de la Blix - al completar las tres pruebas sabrán donde esta la meta y el primero en llegar ganara

Esos seremos nosotros – Logan se veía muy seguro de si mismo y Quinn solo sonrío

Amigo no llegaras ni a la segunda prueba, sin ofender Quinn – reto Michael sonriendo

No ahí problema, porque ganaremos – Quinn defendió

Amigos no se porque pelean si los ganadores seremos Lola y yo – Chase salio en defensa de ellos

Así es, no tendrán oportunidad – apoyo la morena, en ese momento el de la Blix volvió hablar

Bien ahora se les pondrá estos listones en sus tubillos uniendo a las parejas, ahí tres colores, esto significa que según su color harán diferentes pruebas – explico mostrando uno de los listones – si se les cae o rompe y uno de nosotros lo vemos quedan descalificados, así que, ¿están listos? – los jóvenes vitorearon, se les paso su listón y la primera pista, y ya que todas las parejas tenían puesto sus listones en los tobillos, sonaron una sirena y todos salieron corriendo como podían, algunos al no coordinarse tropezaron y cayeron al suelo.

La primera pista para los de listón azul, como en el caso de Chase y Lola, era ir a Sushi Rox, para los de color verde ir a la fuente, donde una vez tiraron a Logan, este era para Michael y Lisa, los de listón rojo, este era de Logan y Quinn, debían dirigirse a las canchas de basket.

(-)

En Sushi Rox habían parejas haciendo fila para poder hacer su prueba ya que solo podían entrar de dos parejas, para fortuna de Chase y Lola fueron la segunda en llegar, ahora cumplían su reto el cual consistía en cocinar cierta variedad de platillos en determinado tiempo, máximo 15 minutos, su comida seria juzgada por Kazú y el entrenador de Basket, si fallaban debían volver hacer fila y rogar porque los demás se equivocasen.

Solo falta cortar el pescado – leía la receta Chase

¡Giuuu! – exclamo Lola en forma de asco al ver el pescado que le miraba con esos ojos grandes y abiertos, con esa textura extraña

Pero si es lo que comes a veces –

Si pero cuando me lo dan se ve diferente – el joven río, el tomo el pescado y lo empezó a cortar, lo cocinaron, y fueron preparando los dos platillos que les pedía la receta.

Aquí tienes Kazú, entrenador – les llevaron el platillo al acabarlo

Bien jóvenes – los dos empezaron a degustar la comida, los amigos les veían, pero ninguno hacia una expresión, terminaron se voltearon a ver los jueces y luego les miraron a ellos.

Que buen juchi – dijo el entrenador en forma alegre

Se dice sushi – le corrigió Chase

Así digo yo – se molesto el entrenador, Lola le dio un golpe en el hombro a Chase para que ya no dijera nada y no les descalificara el entrenador

Si esta bueno, felicidades – intervino Kazú y les entrego su sobre, los jóvenes sonrieron y salieron del Sushi Rox, ya afuera leyeron los que decía su pista

Lo que buscas en un libro estará - leyó la morena después de sacar una pequeño papel y el pase del sobre.

¿Qué querrá decir? – los dos pensaron, por unos segundos

La biblioteca – dijeron a la vez

(-)

Logan y Quinn ya habían superado su primera prueba en las canchas de Basket donde les pusieron a meter canastas compitiendo contra otra pareja, y tenían que hacer 8 puntos seguidos por cada integrante de pareja el primero que lo lograra pasaban, esto fue pan comido para Logan y Quinn, quien esta ultima ayudo a Logan una vez que no podía encestar. Ahora en su segundo reto estaban en la cafetería donde les pusieron hacer a uno café triturando los granos, tenía que hacer 20, mientras el otro los tenia se los tenía que tomar.

No les dejes los granos tan enteros – pedía Logan a su novio, cuando por poco se ahoga con uno

Lo siento bebe – se disculpo - ya solo faltan dos

Yo juraría que eran menos – en eso vieron como una pareja ya casi terminaba y solo quedaba un sobre – Linda me prestas tu reloj, se te puede mojar de café y descomponer

A si gracias – le sonrío y le dio su reloj, luego se volteo a seguir haciendo el café, esto lo arpvecho Logan para activar el láser del reloj y con cuidado de que nadie los viera les disparo al listón de la pareja que ya terminaba su ultimo café, el disparo fue certero y les rompió el listón.

Acabamos – dijeron la pareja feliz sin percatase lo sucedido, el representante de Blix que estaba ahí se les acerco vio sus tobillos y vio el listón roto en el suelo

Están descalificados – anuncio los jóvenes vieron sus pies y no creían lo que veían. Logan vio feliz la escena mientras tomaba su ultimo café.

(-)

Dos parejas corrían por uno de los patios de PCA, empujaban carritos de comida para llegar a una mesa y entregar un platillo a la persona que estaba ahí sentada, el chiste era que antes de empezar les enseñaban una foto del cliente y su pedido pero esto fue rápido y lo tenían que recordar, si no tenían que volver al punto de salida a que les pasaran todas las fotos de nuevo con sus pedidos. Esta era la ultima prueba de Michael y Lisa pues ya habían superado la primera que fue en la fuente donde tenían que encontrar en unas pelotas una llave que les permitirá abrir una caja y sacar el sobre y la segunda en los jardines donde era tiro al blanco, con un arco y tenían que dar cada uno en el centro de un circulo, todo fue seguro, ahora en esta su ultima prueba les faltaba un cliente.

Vamos Lisa este es el ultimo – los dos tiraban del carrito, tenían que ganar ahora que ya muchos habían quedado en el camino tenían que ganar, llegaron a su cliente y como era el ultimo, le dieron el platillo que quedaba, este les dio su ultima pista.

El punto final esta en el manual – recito Michael

¿Manual? –

Eso dice – Michael tena el pase en su mano con el cual se tocaba la barbilla mientras pensaba, Lisa le volteo a ver y observo que en el pase de color verde había una palabra escrita de color café – AL – decía, se lo quito a su novio saco los otros pases, vio en uno estaba – MA- y en el otro - NU- los acomodo y formaron – MANUAL-

Oh mira dice manual – dijo Michael en lo que su novio le dio palmaditas en la espalda, voltearon los pases y había un mapa donde se marcaba un camino hacia…

El techo de la dirección - susurraron a la vez

(-)

Chase y Lola corrían directo a la dirección, pues habían completado su última prueba que fue atrapar conejos y pollos para meterlos en sus corrales, estos últimos atacaron a Chase pero lograron obtener su pista, corrían lo mas rápido y coordinados que podían cuando llegaron al la fuente que tenia una escultura en el centro, se toparon a Logan y Quinn y a lo poco llegaron Michael y Lisa, las tres parejas se vieron serios, nadie se movía, todos tenían caras muy reservadas, y luego derepente todos se echaron a reír para pronto volverse a poner serios, y luego volver a reír, pero ahora Logan aprovecho y tomando a su novia salieron corriendo, con esto tomaron la delantera, los demás les siguieron.

Vamos a ganar – dijo Logan viendo que tenían ventaja a los otros, en eso por querer acortar camino brincaron un pequeño arbusto pero al ir en aire Mark salio del arbusto pues estaba agachado.

Un roca para mi colección – dijo con una felicidad oculta que fue truncada por el choque con la pareja, los tres cayeron al suelo adoloridos por el golpe, Michael y Lisa pasaron sobre ellos pero Logan vivaz tomo con agilidad el tobillo de su amigo y los hizo caer también, Lola y Chase si rodearon el arbusto y se fueron corriendo.

La victoria es nuestra – la emoción del pelo rizado se notaba

El viaje es nuestro – Lola también estaba feliz

Lograron llegar al edificio de la dirección, entraron, en el lugar habían secretarias y docentes, subieron por las escaleras a buena velocidad, siguieron subiendo hasta topar con una puerta en la cual estaba pegado un letrero que decía: Lo que buscas esta tras la puerta, abrieron la puerta y frente a ellos había un representante de la Blix junto con el decano, bajo sus pies había un tapete que decía -META- pero por desgracia ya había una pareja ahí, era Stacy y una chica de primero, Lola y Chase se acercaron.

Hemos perdido – dijo Lola desanimada

Gano Stacy – aporto Chase igual desanimado el decano les volteo a ver

No ellas no participaron en el concuerdo – les aviso, los jóvenes se asombraron

Si yo solo le digo al decano que unos indecentes destruyeron mi hotel hecho de hisopos – informo la joven – ese que tanto nos coso hacer a mi amiga Verónica

¿Amiga? – dijeron los amigos a la vez, la muchacha era una chica nueva, un año atrás de ellos, era de pelo negro corto y cara muy chistosa

Si, comparte mi gusto por los Hisopos –

Así es, es un bello hobbie – hablo la joven con una vocecilla curiosa – y lo bueno es que logramos reconstruir nuestra maqueta

¿Eso quiere decir que ganamos? – hablo Lola sin prestarles atención

Claro – dijo el de la Blix los jóvenes empezaron a sonreír hasta que – No, ellos si llegaron antes – dijo apuntando a unos amigos de segundo año – los amigos voltearon a ver hacia atrás donde apuntaba el de la Blix y ahí estaban siendo premiados

Que mal, aun así perdimos – dijo Chase desanimado

Pero no estén tristes ganaron el segundo premio sorpresa – esto animo a los dos de nuevo – el cual es un viaje a New York por cuatro días

¡Si! – exclamaron Lola y Chase felices y se dieron un abrazo

Bueno ya que no nos resuelven nada nos vamos – dijo indignada Stacy se dio media vuelta con su amiga y se fueron cuando iban llegando la puerta esta se abrió de golpe pegándole a Stacy quien cayo de espalda y su maqueta salio volando, verónica auxilio a su amiga y los que entraban eran Quinn, Logan, Michael y Lisa que gritaban y se empujaban por entrar primero, Chase y Lola les vieron divertidos, mientras estos seguían peleando sin percatarse de lo que habían hecho.


	7. La sorpresa de Logan

**¡Hey! Hola, regrese y aquí les traigo dos nuevos capítulos debido a mi tardes hehe que se debe porque tengo muchos deberes escolares que me quitan el tiempo pero bueno eso es aparte, este primer capitulo es dedicado a Quogan =).**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap 7: La Sorpresa de Logan

Zoey y Lola estaban sentadas en uno de los sillones del lobby, jugaban un juego de manos en la cual tienes que ser ágil y recordar la secuencia de los movimientos las dos eran buenas ya que su juego llevaba mucha rapidez, ninguna se equivocaba, en el rostro de cada una había una sonrisa de la emoción de quien se equivocaría primero.

Vas a perder – hablo entre risas la rubia

Ni lo creas – le respondió su amiga, en eso Zoey comenzó hacer caras graciosas para desconcentrar a Lola – nada de lo que hagas me hará perder

Hola chicas- llego saludando Quinn sentándose en un sillón frente al de ellas

Hola- le respondió Lola sin dejar de jugar ni voltear a verla

¿Cómo estas? – Zoey estaba igual que la morena

Oigan, ¿no han visto a Logan? –

No de hecho no he visto a ninguno de los chicos- confeso Zoey levantando una ceja

Ni yo, bueno pero hace rato si vi a mi novio – presumió Lola

Hace días que los noto extraños –

Tienes razón – Zoey entre el juego seguía pensativa

Iré a buscarlos – dijo Quinn parándose de su lugar

Te acompañamos – dijo Zoey dejando el juego con Lola- algo están tramando

(-)

En el cuarto de los amigos, Chase estaba en la computadora tecleando y moviendo el Mouse, Michael hacia una llamada y Logan veía un catalogo algo desesperado.

Listo ya confirmaron su asistencia – anuncio el pelirizado desde el computador

Bien –

Lisa ya esta con sus amigas para preparar todo- informo Michael

Genial – la voz de Logan se notaba algo estresada

¿Qué tienes amigo? – pregunto Chase sentándose a lado de el en la cama

El pedido aun no llega –

Vayamos a dirección a preguntar –

Ya deje ahí a unas niñas, me avisaran cuando llegue –

¿Confías en ellas? – Michael abrió su soda y dio un trago

No creo que quieran perder veinte dólares –

Esta bien, ahora ahí que ir por … - Chase no pudo terminar su oración debido a que en ese momento tocan la puerta de golpe los tres amigos voltean ver el lugar con preocupación.

(-)

Las chicas caminaron por los pasillos del dormitorio de hombres, pasaron varios dormitorios hasta doblar en una esquina y quedar de frente a la puerta de los chicos, Zoey dio varios toques en la puerta pero nadie respondía.

Parece que no están –

¿Qué estarán haciendo? – inquirió Quinn

Tal vez ven a otras chicas – soltó Lola, al decir esto Zoey le miro seria pero Quinn se veía tranquila para sorpresa de la morena

No es eso, estoy segura – Quinn hablo tranquila y normal

Ahí que averiguar entonces que hacen –

(-)

No puedo creer que le pidieran ayuda a Mark – Logan se quejaba frente de Mark mientras iban al estacionamiento.

No es para tanto – le trato de calmar Chase

A ti te gustaría que James se metiera si haces algo para Zoey – Chase se quedo callado un momento.

Es diferente, yo ya hable con el –

Ya chicos, y tu – dijo Michael refiriéndose a Logan – no hables de Mark como si no estuviera aquí, ¿verdad Mark? – volteo a verlo pero no estaba - ¿Y Mark?

No lo se pensé que iba junto a ti -

Si hace un momento lo estaba-

¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Chase volteo a todos lados

Hey chicos – sonó la voz de joven rellenito, este se les acercaba medio corriendo –se me callo la billetera, perdón ¿me hablaban?

No- le contesto Logan

Caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde le esperaba un hombre vestido como si fuera al safari, en su mano derecha tenia sujeta una correa la cual mantenía agarrado a una alpaca, Logan sonrío al acercársele, la alpaca dejo que le acariciara.

¿Cómo estas amigo? –

Que raro, la alpaca lo quiere- se asombro Michael

Si –

Bien, aquí se las dejo – el tipo le paso la correa a Logan, este la tomo y el señor se fue en su camioneta con la que transporto la alpaca.

Chicos miren – Mark apunto al horizonte donde a lo lejos y entre algunos alumnos se veían las chicas que volteaban a todos lados buscando algo

Oh no – exclamo Logan rápido se metió entre unos grandes arbustos y árboles seguidos de sus amigos, y las chicas se acercaban a su ubicación

Tampoco están aquí – escucharon que dijo Lola cuando las chicas llegaron a donde ellos estaban

Creí haberlos visto – aseguro Zoey, en eso la alpaca al ver a Quinn se alboroto haciendo un ruido

¿Oyeron eso? – Quinn volteo a los arbusto y se empezó acercar, los jóvenes se preocuparon, Chase rápido tomo a Mark y lo lanzo afuera al tiempo que Logan tranquilizo a la alpaca - ¿Mark?

Hola Quinn – Saludo al salir de los arbustos

¿Qué hacías allí? – pregunto rápido Zoey

Me desmaye y caí ahí – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

¿Qué? – dijeron las chicas

Debemos llevarte a la enfermería – dijo Quinn preocupada por el joven, Logan desde su escondite le miraba con el ceño fruncido, Chase le susurro que fue necesario

Ya me siento mejor, no es necesario –

Nada, anda vamos a la enfermería – así Zoey y Quinn le tomaron de un brazo y se lo llevaron

Estuvo cerca – hablo aliviado Michael

Por cierto como andaremos por la academia con la alpaca llamaremos la atención – Chase cuestiono

El pelo revoltoso tiene razón –

Todo esta cubierto- dijo Logan

(-)

Las chicas y Mark estaban llegando a la enfermería, en el camino las chicas le cuestionaron al joven, pero este aseguraba que todo estaba genial, también le preguntaron de si había visto a los muchachos este lo negó, así pues entraron al lugar le dejaron a Mark a la enfermera.

Bueno sigamos en busca de los muchachos – sugirió Lola

Si, aunque es extraño que no los hallamos visto- Zoey dijo con voz seria

Andan en algo y los descubriremos – hablo decidida Quinn

Las tres salieron del edificio de la enfermería, caminaron unos pasos cuando Lola vio a su novio que platicaba con una joven que no distinguieron bien pues les tapaba un árbol, la morena se le acerco, pero al llegar la joven con la que platicaba se había ido.

Lindo – saludo, este volteo a verla rápido y sonrío extraño

Linda pensé que hoy harías tarea con tus amigas – dijo hablando rápido

No - contesto cortante – es que buscamos a los chicos, ¿no los has visto?

Déjame recuerdo- se puso a pensar – si los vi hace rato saliendo de su edificio junto con Mark

¿Mark Del Figgalo? –

Ese mismo, ¿Porque? –

Después te explico –

Ese Del Figgalo – se escucho la voz de Quinn, las chicas se regresaron a la enfermería dejando confundido a Vince.

(-)

Logan, Chase y Michael ahora se dirigían a la dirección las niñas que había dejado ahí Logan le mandaron un mensaje de que el paquete había llegado, la alpaca ya estaba en el gimnasio.

No puedo creer que convencieras al decano de traer una alpaca- seguía asombrado Chase

Fue fácil –

¿Tu papa? – insinuó Michael

Exacto-

Ya estaban frente a la dirección, y frente a ella estaban las niñas esperándolo con su paquete en las manos el cual era una cajita rectangular de mediano tamaño envuelto en un papel dorado y un moño plateado.

Espérenme aquí chicos –

Aquí esta lo que pides – le dijo la niña de en medio que le extendía sus brazos para darle el regalo.

(-)

Las chicas llegaron a la enfermería rápido y muy decididas, entraron de golpe y vieron a Mark solo en una cama, ya que la enfermera había ido por algo de comer.

¡TU!- exclamo Quinn, el joven se asusto

¿Yo que? –

Nos mentiste – se le acerco Zoey, el joven se puso nervioso

Claro, que no si me desmaye-

No es sobre eso- sentencio Lola – es sobre los chicos, so los viste

Y nos dirás que están haciendo- el joven de tan nervioso que se puso que corrió al baño que tenia a lado y se encerró.

No te encierres – dijo Zoey

Es que creo que vomitare – el joven en ese momento mandaba un mensaje a Chase con su celular, no paso ni dos minutos que le mando el mensaje cuando le contesto: "entretenlas" fue lo único que puso.

(-)

Aquí esta lo que pides – Logan estaba a punto de tomar el obsequio cuando la niña se lo quita antes de que lo tome – pero primero el dinero

Oh si, muy lista – aseguro Logan este saco su billetera y saco veinte dólares- aquí esta su dinero

¿veinte? –

En eso quedamos –

No, dijiste veinte por cada una – Logan solo rió y luego le miro serio

Claro que no solo dije veinte por las cinco-

Chase y Michael le daban la espalada a Logan cuando esto sucedía, pues cuidaban que no estuvieran las chicas cercas.

¿Crees que sospechen? – Chase volteo hacia su amigo

Sospechan algo pero no esto – Chase vio el cielo que se quería pintar de negro, tras de ellos Logan les arrebataba el regalo a las niñas que se enojaron

Nunca pensé que Logan tuviera esto detalles-

Ni yo, pero ya ha cambiado, no es tan malo como antes – a sus espaldas Logan quiso correr pero las niñas se le abalanzaron sobre el dos se fueron a sus piernas, otra a su espalda, una le quito el regalo y la quinta le dio un golpe en el abdomen, Chase mientras sintió que su celular vibro los saco de su bolsa del pantalón y vio que se trataba de Mark.

Es Mark-

¿Qué dice? –

Las chicas lo tienen rodeado, quieren que les diga de nosotros, lo bueno es que se encerró en el baño –

Dile que aguante ya mero es la hora – Chase le escribió a Mark y guardo su celular, para ese momento llego Logan sobándose el abdomen - ¿Qué te paso?

Nada solo negociaciones –

¿Ahora que? – pregunto Chase

Al gimnasio, Michael avísale que vaya por ellas –

Entendido-

(-)

Mark llevaba veinte minutos encerrado en el baño y las chicas no se cansaban de esperarlos afuera, el joven no sabia que hacer mas.

No nos iremos – advirtió Quinn – así que sal ya

"rayos que hago" – Pensó el joven pero para su alivio su celular sonó lo saco y vio que Chase le decía: La ayuda ya esta ahí, justo en eso escucho la voz de su salvadora

Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? – las tres jóvenes voltearon a ver a Lisa quien estaba en el marco de la puerta

Lisa, ¿tu que haces aquí? – pregunto Quinn

Mi compañera de cuarto se sintió mal y vengo por algo para ella, y ustedes? –

Queremos saber de los chicos y Mark no nos dice nada-

Yo se donde están –

¿Enserio? –

Si, si quieren yo las llevo –

En eso las chicas salieron del lugar dejando a Mark solo y tranquilo.

(-)

Pasaron por todo el campus hasta llegar al gimnasio, el cual estaba todo obscuro y se veía solo, esto confundió a las jóvenes.

Lisa, ¿segura que están aquí? – }

Segura, entremos- dicho esto abrió la puerta y entro, las jóvenes dudaron pero la siguieron, al entran todo estaba obscuro y no podían ver nada cuando de repente las luces se prendieron de golpe dejando ver el lugar lleno de amigos enfrene de todos Logan bien vestido junto con su alpaca, Quinn veía todo asombrada vio hacia el techo y vio un cartel que decía FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO QUINN. Las chicas se acercaron a los chicos.

¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Quinn feliz

Tu fiesta de cumpleaños –

Pero es fue hace meses –

Si pero esa vez no te pudimos festejar como se merece –

Aparte apenas hoy me llego tu regalo – le entrego el regalo envuelto en su papel dorado y moño plateado.

¿Que es? – Logan remiro como diciendo ábrelo, ella lo hizo y saco un perapad 3600, la joven no lo podía creer – este es el perapad 3600 cientific Premium class solo de uso avanzado para científicos

Así lo es, lo mejor para mi novia –

Esto te debió costar caro –

Eso es lo de menos – los jóvenes se besaron ante las miradas de todos

Que lindos – hablo Lola

Si – Zoey recordó a su novio y Michael y les volteo a mirar serios –y ustedes porque no nos dijeron nada

Logan nos lo pidió – se defendió Chase

Si, aparte así seria todo mas secreto – apoyo Michael

Ok, solo por esta vez y la situación no les diré nada – Chase y Michael soplaron en alivio, mientras Zoey y Lola sonreían al verlos.

Hey que comience la fiesta – grito Logan y así todos pasaron una noche feliz.


	8. Noche de amigos o  ¿romantica?

**Ahora les traigo el segundo del día hehe esto es totalmente Chola =), espero les hallan gustado los dos capítulos espero sus Reviews que son el motor para que siga escribiendo =).**

**Sin mas por decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap.8: Noche de amigos o… ¿romántica?

Zoey y Chase se hallaban en el cuarto de ella, la rubia acomodaba algo de ropa y de mas en una maleta pequeña, su novio solo se limitaba a observarla con una cara un tanto desanimada.

No me pongas esa cara – le pido Zoey a su novio quien enfatizo su cara

No quiero que te vayas –

Pero debo este viaje vale el 30% de mi calificación final –

Lo se por eso no pongo mi cara de note vayas – la rubia sonrío

Y entonces, ¿Cuál es esa que tienes? –

De te extrañare – la rubia expreso un –oh- y se dispuso a darle un beso cuando entraron al cuarto Lola y Vince

¿Qué ahí? – saludo la morena, Vince solo sonrío en forma de saludo, la joven se sentó alado de Chase en el sillón a lado de la cama de Zoey.

¿Ya casi Zoey? – pregunto Vince sentándose en la cama de ella

Si ya acabe de empacar- la rubio vio satisfecha su maleta - ¿tu?

Listo solo debo ir por mi mochila a mi cuarto –

No es justo me dejaras sola – reprocho Lola

Ya te explique linda – Lola solo asintió – aparte aquí estará Quinn

Y Michael, Logan y Chase – dijo Zoey, alfombrar al ultimo Vince dibujo una mueca rápida en sus labios que nadie noto

Bueno iré por mis cosas – dio una rápida despedida y dejo a los tres amigos en el cuarto

Bueno, ¿quieren ir a comer algo? – sugirió Chase

(-)

Rebecca estaba sentada en el pasto leyendo un libro cuando escucho y sintió alguien detrás de ella, sin voltear supo de quien se trataba y sonrío.

Ya hice mi parte – sonó la voz del individuo

Y pronto hare la mía – dijo la joven sin dejar de leer

Te lo encargo –

No temas –

Bien – después de esto se escucho que se fue por entre los arbustos por los que había llegado

(-)

En serio, cuando era pequeño penaba que si sembrabas una piña de ella saldría una palmera – explicaba Michael a su amigo Chase que reía de lo que le decía

Yode niño pensé que … - Chase fue interrumpido de repente por James que les salio de entre los arbusto asuntándolos - ¿James?

Hola chicos – saludo algo rápido – disculpen me tengo que ir nos vemos

Adiós – se despidieron los amigos

Si que tiene prisa – comento Michael

Eso parece – los amigos empezaron andar cuando de los arbusto salio Rebecca quien no los vio, los dos se quedaron intrigados por la situación

(-)

Logan y Quinn se ubicaban en la cafetería desayunando ya que tenían hora libre, ambos estaban sumidos en su platica y se sonreían en los silencios.

No lo puedo creer – hablo de repente Logan

¿Qué? –

Esto – los señalo a los dos – nuestra relación

Lo se- sonrío la joven - ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Yo no – soltó Logan, su novio lo miro inquisitivamente – me refiero a que nunca lo imagine pero que estoy realmente feliz porque esto sucediera

Ooh – la joven de lentes se le acerco y le planto un beso

Ya respiren chicos- escucharon la voz de Zoey –

Hola Zoey –

Que ahí Brooks – le saludaron - ¿Lista para el viaje?

Si, solo vengo por algo para llevar y comerlo en el viaje –

Y, ¿Chase? –

Esperándome afuera, se los encargo – bromeo la rubia

Pues no podremos cuidarlo – le confeso Quinn

¿Por qué? –

Mañana iremos al restaurante Pacifico – le explico Logan –

Wow es el nuevo famoso restaurante –

Si, nos ganamos una cena -

Que bien, espero la pasen bien – Zoey tomo un Blix – bueno nos vemos pronto

Bien hasta luego que te vaya bien –

Nos traes algo – le grito Logan ya cuando la rubia salía de la cafetería

(-)

Treinta alumnos de la clase de Historia ya se agrupaban en el estacionamiento de la PCA, esperaban abordar el camión que tenían a lado, a ellos se les unieron Zoey y Chase que se acercaron a Vince y Lola quienes ya estaban allí.

¿Preparada? – saludo Vince

Lista, espero sea un viaje divertido –

Y lo será – aseguro Vince – ya lo veras

¡Chicos! –exclamo el profesor – todos al camión, nos vamos

Ya es hora – Vince se volteo a Lola – Nos vemos linda

Cuídate lindo – el joven le dio un tierno beso en la frente pues el profesor les miraba, luego subió al camión

Te extrañare – le dijo Chase a Zoey

Yo a ti, pero solo serán tres días – en eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió. Ya cuando todos estaban dentro el camión dio marcha Zoey y Vince se despidieron desde una ventana de Chase y Lola quienes estaban con otros que también se despedían de sus amigos hasta que el camión se perdió de vista.

(-)

La noche del viernes llego a PCA, los jóvenes eran felices pues tenían un fin de se mana mas para divertirse y olvidarse de la semana escolar. Lola Quinn veían televisión en el lobby de mujeres.

Oye mañana ahí que ir al cine- sugirió Lola

No podré amiga –

¿Por qué? –

Logan y yo nos ganamos una cena en el restaurante Pacifico –

¿Enserio? Que genial – Lola se emociono pero a la vez se sintió triste pues no tenia que hacer nada para mañana.

Pero el domingo será para nosotras

Ok – las chicas sonrieron y volvieron a ver la televisión

(-)

En tanto los chicos jugaban un veintiuno en las canchas de basket, Logan y Michael iban empatados, el primero que metiera la canasta ganaba, Chase necesitaba dos, lo malo es que Logan tenia el balón lo lanzo pero Michael se lo tapo, quedándose el balón, para pronto meter la canasta y ganar festejando con un bailecito raro.

Eso no se vale – reclamo Logan

Telo quito legal – defendió Chase

Si no es mi culpa que seas malo- se burlo el moreno, provocando mas el enojo de su amigo

Te enseñare lo malo que soy – este se le lanzo pero Chase lo detuvo del brazo, Michael seguía burlándose de el haciendo movimientos de box

Calma Logan, solo es un juego – le quiso calmar Chase

Ya que –

Bien, por cierto, no puedo creer que ganaras esa cena- comento Chase para cambiar de tema

Ya vez –

Es difícil apartar lugar ahí tuvieron suerte –

La verdad fue gracias a Quinn, ella fue la que nos inscribió-

Si, dijo que quería hacer algo lindo por mi como yo con la fiesta que le hice-

Que bien –

Oigan chicos ya hace hambre vayamos a cenar- en eso se escucho el rugir de los estomago de los tres.

(-)

El sábado llego y su mañana estaba por terminar, Lola estaba sentada en una silla en el patio que daba con vista hacia el mar, leía un cuaderno engargolado un tanto grueso se veía muy concentrada en su lectura.

Que lectoristica Lola – bromeo Chase, la joven volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

La verdad si –

¿Qué lees? –

¿Tu que crees? – decía al mover el cuadernillo de un lado a otro mientras sonreía, el joven solo la veía con confusión, ante esto la joven decidió decirle – leo el guión de tu obra, audicionare para el papel de Paola la titula.

¿Enserio? – Chase extrañamente le sorprendió eso, sabia que si audicionaba para una obra obvio lo haría para el titular, pero nunca se imagino que le gustaría su obra – pues mucha suerte talvez nos toque trabajar juntos

Suena genial- en el rostro de Lola apareció una gran sonrisa- que bueno que eligieron tu obra y que seas el titular

Pues el profesor, me dijo que mi obra es muy buena por eso la eligió pero que no solo bastaba con escribirla también había que interpretarla- explicaba Chase- así que me dio el titular

Hace bien –

Eso creo -

Y ¿Por qué tan solo? –

Logan esta con Quinn y Michael con Lisa-

Te entiendo, este día será aburrido – Lola puso cara de aburrida

¿No tienes planes? –

No –

Pues estamos iguales – en eso se le ocurrió algo a Chase – al menos que…

¿Al menos que? – Lola le alentaba hablar cuando vio que se quedo callado

Tu y yo salgamos- hablo Chase un poco rápido- ya sabes como amigos que somos

Me parece perfecto – Lola se le veía animada - ¿Qué haremos?

¿Que tal si nos vemos a las siete en el Sushi Rox para cenar? -

Perfecto y de ahí al cine- sugirió su amiga- es que ahí una película que quiero ver

Excelente cena y cine pues- Chase le sonrío al levantarse de su lugar – te veo al rato entonces

Hasta el rato –

(-)

Lola le planchaba el pelo a Quinn para su cita de esa noche, para después de ella seguiría ella.

Entonces también irán al cine –

Si, se estreno una película que quiero ver –

Me da gusto que si saldrás hoy y con Chase- las chicas se miraron entiendo lo que una quería decir y luego sonrieron – suerte amiga

Gracias, igual – Lola fue hacia el closet, lo abrió y saco la ropa que se pondría ¿Qué tal?

Iras muy linda –

(-)

Las siete de la tarde llego, Chase había llegado al Sushi Rox unos quince minutos antes, para asegurar que Kazu le apartaría pues como su ex empleado favorito le hizo el favor de reservarle un lugar puesto que los sábado el restaurante se llenaba, Chase vio su reloj y vio que eran las 7:05 cuando vio entrar a su amiga quien lo dejo estupefacto, la joven iba con unos vaqueros negros metidos en sus botas, una blusa rosa claro adornado con un collar, iba muy bonita a todo eso se le suma la tenue luz del lugar que bañaba su figura, Lola le miraba desde la entrada con una sonrisa, al verla venir hacia el, se levanto por educación.

Hola- le saludo seguido de un cumplido – te vez muy linda

Gracias- agradeció en saludo – también tu te vez muy bien

Gracias- Chase iba con unos mezclilla zapato negro y una camisa roja con un dibujo en su espalda en negro que dibujaba una águila- ahí que sentarnos

Bien – Lola se sentó seguida de Chase – como se llena el lugar hoy ¿verdad?

Si, parece que regalan el sushi –

Debiste llegar temprano apartar lugar –

No, tu sabes que tengo contactos-

¿Kazu? –

El papa de Logan – los dos jóvenes se rieron del chiste del joven y así comenzó la conversación que fluyo natural, se la pasaron riendo, hablando y cenando pero no llenaron ya que planeaban comprar palomitas en el cine.

¿A que hora comienza la función? –

En media hora- Lola vio su reloj

Entonces ahí que irnos – pidieron la cuenta y el joven pago, Lola quiso pagar lo suyo pero Chase no la dejo, ella insistió pero el la convenció con que ella pagaría las palomitas, después de pagar se dirigieron hacia la salida, donde se toparon con James, Chase lo observo bien y ya no estaba raro como la otra vez.

¿A dónde van chicos? – James se veía el de siempre

Al cine, ¿tu? –

Cenare, bueno los veo luego – el joven entro sin mas al Sushi Rox, los amigos siguieron su camino sin sentir que el rubio los miraba extrañado.

(-)

Lola y Chase pasaban por las calles de la PCA, en el trayecto platicaban animadamente pues ese semestre al tocarle casi todas las clases juntos tenían muchos temas de conversación.

Hemos llegado- frente a ellos estaba el cine del campus, en ella había una fila para los boletos, en la cartelera estaban cuatro películas en exhibición incluyendo la que quería Lola, "Como entrenar a tu Dragón", decidieron que mientras el hacia fila por los boletos ella iría por las palomitas.

Después de unos minutos Chase compro las entradas y se junto con Lola que lo esperaba en la dulcería, pasaron a la sala y eligieron los lugares, de en medio pues eran los mejores, llegaron a la mitad de la hilera y se sentaron.

Sabes hace mucho que no salíamos juntos- comento Lola de repente cuando esperaban el comienzo de la película

Es cierto – acepto el joven, en ese instante recordó cuando fue la ultima vez - de hecho la ultima vez fue cuando éramos novios –soltó Chase, dándose cuanta de lo que había dicho, el y Lola se sonrojaron al instante.

Tienes razón, ya hace mucho – después de eso el silencio los domino, pero no por mucho pues comenzó la función y los dos se volvieron hablar comentando sucesos de la película, o algunas bromas que Chase decía. La película termino y los jóvenes salieron felices pues la película les había gustado.

Estuvo muy linda – decía la morena

Si muy divertida – apoyo Chase – quisiera tener un furia nocturna

Yo también – los amigos chocaron sus manos y rieron

Pasearon por el campus, charlando aunque en cierto momento el silencio llegaba pero no era por lo que había pasado en el cine, eso no los detuvo lo contrario los hizo platicar mas. Pasaron por varios lugares hasta llegar a la fuente y se sentaron en el borde observando la escultura del centro.

En esa ocasión si no fuera por Michael que me sostuvo me hubiese caído del árbol – contaba su anécdota el joven

Tu y Michael si que son los mejores amigos –

Así lo es – confeso Chase – es el mejor, tu mejor amiga es Zoey ¿no?

Si es una de mis mejores amigas- contesto Lola – pero reconfieso que mi mas mejor amiga es Quinn

Tiene sentido –

¿Cómo? –

Siempre te veo mas con ella que con Zoey –

Cierto – los dos se quedaron en silencio el joven miro su reloj

Wow son las once –

Ahí que irnos –

(-)

Loa dos llegaron al edificio del dormitorio de Lola, se detuvieron en la entrada pues no dejaban entrar a hombres de noche.

Bueno creo que hasta aquí llego –

Si – contesto Lola – me divertí mucho hoy

También yo –

Gracias – los dos se quedaron viendo entre sonrisas y se dieron un abrazo, pero de pronto escucharon algo a sus espaldas, voltearon y no vieron nada.

Lola se despidió de Chase, entro al edificio y fue directo hasta su dormitorio en donde ya estaba Quinn desmaquillándose, la vio entrar y se dio media vuelta para saludarla, en sus ojos había algo que ella conocía, emoción por saber de su salida.

Hola – le saludo

Hola, ¿Qué tal tu cena con Logan? –

Muy bien, el lugar es excelente como su comida –

Que bueno –

¿Y a ti como te fue? – Lola se sentó en el sillón seguida de Quinn y esta primero le platico todo con felicidad, diciendo que le fue excelente – entonces si te fue bien en tu cita

¿Cita? –Lola le miro confundida – fue solo una salida de amigos aparte Zoey es mi amiga y sale con el, sin mencionar que también es mi amigo.

Lo se solo bromeo – Quinn río un poco y luego le miro algo seria – uno nunca sabe – esto dejo pensativa a Lola.

(-)

En el cuarto de Chase, algo parecido había pasado, pues Logan también le pregunto sobre su "cita" a lo que el le respondió que solo fue una salida de amigos y le había ido bien, pero esto le dejo pensativo, pues también recordó cuando ellos salieron, a su vez también lo recordaba en su habitación Lola quien pensaba en esa noche, y ambos se preguntaban en su interior si fue una noche de amigos o … ¿romántica?.


	9. Dulce o Truco

**¡Hey! Regrese hehehe después de mucho tiempo, pero pues ya que tuve un pequeño tiempo libre volví a escribir y aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste y me dejan reviews para que me den a conocer lo que piensan del capitulo.**

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Cap. 9: Dulce o Truco

PCA se pintaba de naranja y negro, de dulces y pasteles, todo esto se preparaba para Halloween, varios alumnos coloreaban el ambiente con los adornos típicos del día festivo, este año el comité de alumnos planeo un gran festival para dicho evento. Logan, Quinn y Michael paseaban por el campus observando como todo iba quedando listo para el evento en la noche.

Creo que falta mas papel naranja a la derecha – Hablo Michael viendo como un joven colocaba papel picado en una puerta

Claro que no, falta mas negro – contradijo Logan

Ve bien falta mas naranja –

Tu no estas viendo bien, falta mas negro – Quinn rodó sus ojos pues de nuevo Logan y Michael pelearían

Hey chicos – saludo Zoey al llegar a ellos, estos le regresaron el saludo – ¿no han visto a Chase?

Si esta en las audiciones de su obra – respondió Logan

Gracias - la rubia volteo a donde sus amigos veían – creo que falta mas naranja

Ja, te dije – Michael se emociono al ver que tenia la razón mientras Logan reprochaba

(-)

En el silencio escucho el latir de mi corazón que suplica por ti – Lola interpretaba con una gran actuación una parte del guión de Chase. El joven y el profesor Shiton vieron terminar su línea.

Lola me has cautivado, como Andy con Woody en Toy Story 3 – Chase y Lola le miraron extraño al profesor, quien se le salía una lagrima – bueno deja delibero con Chase- este se le acerco al joven - ¿Qué dices? Pero objetivamente y sinceramente

Lo hizo genial, se merece el papel, nadie lo ha hecho mejor –

Y ¿Tu Cristal? - volteo hacia una joven sentada a su otro lado que era parte del jurado

Creo que puede haber mejores – Chase la miro serio

Usted tiene la palabra profesor –

Bien - se puso de pie, Lola les miraba en espera de la decisión – te quedas con el papel de Paola, felicidades

Gracias – la joven bajo del escenario con una gran sonrisa, mientras Cristal le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Con esto acaban las audiciones – informo el profesor

(-)

Zoey iba al auditorio a encontrarse con Chase cuando se topo con James que le saludaba desde una banca, la rubia se le acerco.

James-

Zoey, ¿Cómo estas? –

Muy bien, ¿Qué haces? –

Descansando de hacer el proyecto que nos dejaron para el martes-

Cierto, ¿Y como vas?, yo aun no lo empiezo

Ya casi termino, si quieres te ayudo con el tuyo – la rubia le sonrío y este le regreso el gesto

Gracias, si me hace falta – la rubia se sentó a su lado para continuar la platica y ponerse de acuerdo para la tarea.

(-)

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, Chase, Logan y Michael iban por unos café mientras platicaban de esa noche.

Creo que será divertido - comentaba Logan

Si este año se ve que pusieron empeño – apoyo Michael

¡TE DIJE QUE NO! – en el momento escucharon gritar a su profesor de calculo, el señor Ralph pero al estar tras unos arbustos el profesor y su acompañante no les vieron.

PERO LO NECECITO - ahora gritaba a la que reconocieron como su profesora de física esposa de su profesor. Los tres jóvenes se medio asomaron entre las ramas y les vieron discutir.

¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto un Chase asustado

No lo se pero esto se ve interesante – hablo Logan con sonrisa malvada

ES TU FIN … – fue lo ultimo que escucharon gritar los jóvenes del profesor, antes de salir corriendo, arrastrando a Logan que quería seguir viendo.

Eso fue raro – hablo Michael al ya estar lejos de los profesores

(-)

La tarde empezaba a llegar a su fin, el ocaso resplandecía en el horizonte y Zoey caminaba en dirección a su dormitorio, iba a cambiarse pues ese día todos tendrían que disfrazarse, al entrar a su cuarto vio a Lola y Quinn, quienes ya estaban disfrazadas la morena de vampira estilo de la película underworld y la científica de reina egipcia, ambas se veían hermosas,.

Wow que sexy vampira y egipcia – comento Zoey

Gracias – Lola sonrío ante el comentario – por cierto ya cámbiate

A eso vengo –la rubia abrió su closet y saco lo que parecía un disfraz de pirata – grrrr – bromeo la joven mientras con su garfio arañaba la puerta del closet

(-)

Paseando por donde estarían puestos de comida esa noche, pasaban Chase, Michael y Logan, disfrazados de vampiro estilo mas moderno, hombre lobo rapero y faraón respectivamente. Los tres caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento pues ahí verían a sus amigas.

Hey chicos- oyeron que les hablaron –me ayudan- los tres voltearon y vieron a su profesor de calculo abriendo la cajuela de su camioneta

Claro profesor – en eso vieron que junto a su profesor había en el suelo una bolsa negra muy larga y se miraba pesada.

¿Pueden subir esto a la cajuela?, en lo que checo el motor creo que le falta aceite –

Con gusto – Chase tomo un extremo mientras que Michael el otro

Yo le ayudo con el motor – se ofreció Logan asi que los dos fueron al frente de la camioneta.

Esto si que esta pesado – comento Michael

Si pesa como unos 60 Kg. – apoyo Chase

Si lo que una persona – en ese momento en que metían la bolsa a Michael se le resbala y cae de golpe el bulto, sin previo aviso de la bolsa sale un pie con zapato de mujer, los amigos al ver esto se asustan.

¿Esta todo bien? – el profesor le miro desde el frente de la camioneta, Chase disimulo que todo andaba bien mientras Michael tapaba el pie.

Bueno gracias muchachos – el profesor agradeció al ver que ya habían metido su bulto en la cajuela y que Logan le ayudo con el motor – espero tengan un buen Halloween, así como lo estoy pasando yo, ya sin molestias – esto ultimo lo oyeron lentamente Chase y Michael.

(-)

Lola y Quinn salían del dormitorio, dejaron sola a Zoey arreglarse, pues iban con los muchachos ya que la rubia se estaba tardando en cambiar. Las dos amigas pasaban por los puestos cuando vieron un puesto de pasteles, enseguida se miraron ya que esa mañana Quinn y Lola comentaron que tenían ganas de deliciosos pasteles.

¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – Lola miro confidentemente a Quinn

O si – las dos sonrieron – hoy romperemos la dieta

Ten por seguro eso amiga – en ese momento escucharon a sus amigos ir hacia ellas

No sean bebes – comentaba Logan frustrado

Te decimos lo que vimos – defendía Chase

Se hacen ideas que no –

¿Qué sucede amor? – Quinn se acerco a Logan, quien enseguida le sonrío

Nada, solo que estos dos se dejan llevar por el dia –

Recuerda la discusión- Michael se veía muy asustado

Pues, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lola

El profesor de Calculo mato a su esposa – soltó sin mas Michael

¡¿Qué?¡ - exclamaron las jóvenes

Bueno eso suponemos – admitió Chase

Ven – Logan se veía frustrado

Yo les creo – soltó Lola de repente, todos voltearon a verla

Explícate – Quinn pidió

_Flashback _

_Lola caminaba hacia el dormitorio pues ya era tiempo de ponerse su disfraz, cuando se topo con el profesor de Cálculo._

_Hola Lola – _

_¿Cómo esta profesor? – _

_Mal – admitió el profesor_

_A ¿Qué se debe? –_

_Mi esposa, tenemos problemas – _

_Que mal, pero bueno todo se solucionara – le animo la joven_

_Gracias en eso estoy – el profesor se despidió con un ademán de su mano izquierda con la cual sujetaba un gran marro._

_Fin del Flashback _

Eso encaja con la pelea y con la bolsa – dijo Michael, Logan se miraba dudoso y Quinn seria, razonando la situación

Chicos – paso el profesor de Cálculo a su lado, saludándolos con una sonrisa, los jóvenes se miraron intrigados.

Hay que investigar – sugirió Chase

Siii – apoyo emocionada Lola, Michael nervioso asintió, mientras Logan y Quinn rodaron sus ojos

Hagan lo que quieran – dicho esto Logan y Quinn se fueron para otro lado.

(-)

El reloj marcaban las nueve de la noche y el evento de Halloween empezaba ambientarse, pues en todo la academia se escuchaba música que le ponía un toque mas alegre. Los estudiantes de la PCA iban de un lado a otro, disfrazados, unos muy buenos y otros un tanto diferentes..

Que bonito disfraz – grito un joven a Stacy la cual iba vestida de un hisopo gigante

Se ve graciosa verdad – Zoey quien veía la situación escucho que alguien le hablo por detrás, al mirar de quien se trataba vio a James

James – saludo, la joven le miro y vio que el joven iba vestido como un gladiador – lindo disfraz

Gracias – le sonrío – tu tambien te ves realemte linda

Muchas gracias -

Y, ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola? -

Busco a los demás – refiriéndose a sus amigos

Si quieres te acompaño en tu ardua búsqueda – el ofrecimiento del rubio le saco una sonrisa a la rubia

Bien vamos –

(-)

EL profesor de cálculo caminaba tranquilamente por PCA sin notar que era seguido por tres jóvenes. Chase, Lola y Michael le siguieron sin perderle pista.

Miren va hacia el edificio de los profesores – Lola señalo un edificio de dos pisos donde se encontraban las oficinas de los profesores. El profesor antes de entras miro hacia atrás viendo que nadie le siguiera, los jóvenes le miraban desde unos arbustos.

Se ve muy sospechoso – comento Chase analizando el comportamiento del profesor

Esto no me gusta nada – Michael se notaba incomodo

No seas miedos – le regaño Lola

Bien vamos, ya entro – Chase les aviso, los tres salieron corriendo hacia el edificio pero antes de entrar Mark los vio

Hey Chicos – les saludo

Sssh- le callaron, el joven gordito, que iba vestido de Bond, James Bond, les miro extrañado

Al rato te vemos – le dijeron a Mark y lo dejaron solo y confundido

Y estos que traerán – se quedo pensando mientras iba hacia donde estaban los puestos de comida – Oh una roca.

(-)

Delicioso – comentaba Quinn al probar un pedazo de pastel que le compro Logan, este le miraba atentamente

Te ves tan linda comiendo pastel – soltó sin mas haciendo sonrojar a su novia, este le sonreía

No me mires cuando como – dijo apenada Quinn

No tienes nada de malo, aparte eres linda en todo momento – esto le saco una sonrisa aun mayor a Quinn –

Tu eres el lindo – en ese instante Quinn miro a Zoey en unos puestos mas adelante con James- Mira allá esta Zoey vamos

Claro – antes de que pudiera dar un paso Logan, un compañero de el lo detuvo, así que Quinn se le adelanto y fue con Zoey

¿Qué hay chicos?-

Quinn Hola – saludo James y Zoey

¿Qué hacen? –

Los estábamos buscando – respondió Zoey que al darse cuenta de verla sola pregunto – ¿y los demás?

Chase, Lola y Michael, persiguiendo a su profesor de Calculo, Logan y yo compramos un pastel – dicho esto mostró su pastel con betún naranja y blanco

Que rico se ve tu past… - Zoey paro lo que decía pues callo en cuenta- ¿Persiguiendo a su profesor de Calculo? –

Si tienen la tonta idea de que mato a su esposa –

¡¿Qué?, ¿el señor Ralph?¡ - exclamaron a la vez Zoey y James

No se preocupen, no es cierto, Logan me platico lo sucedido y es mentira lo que ellos creen –

Por cierto ¿y Logan? –

Allá en el puesto de pasteles- volteo para verlo cuando vio que Logan platicaba con Tania la cual estaba muy cerca de el, demasiado para el gusto de Quinn, y la gota que derramo el vaso fue que le empezó acariciar el brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Zoey esperaba lo peor, James no imaginaba lo que se venia.

(-)

Chase, Lola y Michael llegaron a la oficina del Profesor, el cual dejo medio abierta la puerta, los tres se pusieron cerca para ver que hacia el profesor, este se sentó en su sillón y tomo su celular.

Se ve muy cómodo en el sillón, no ahí que incomodar – Michael se quería de ir de ahí ya

Espera le marca a alguien- dijo Chase

Talvez sea a su cómplice – Chase y Lola se miraron y asintieron

Hola- se escucho la voz del Profesor Ralph – si ya termine con mis problemas …

Escucharon, problemas – susurro Michael- si nos descubre nos ira mal

Ssh – le callaron sus amigos para escuchar lo que decía

No te preocupes, ya termino este suplicio – continuo hablando- por fin podré dormir en la noche, tranquilo y sin sentir esa molestia cerca mío

… - los jóvenes no se perdían ninguna palabra

Si me tuve que deshacer de ella por … - Michael al escuchar esto se movió brusco que tiro un jarrón de la mesita que tenían atrás, esto llamo la atención de Ralph – Espera te llamo mas tarde – colgó los jóvenes trataron de salir de ahí pero a Michael se le atoro una cadena que tenia en el pantalón con una esquina de la mesa – ¿Chicos que hacen ahí?

Profesor – dijeron asustados los tres al ver al profesor en la puerta

No nos mate por favor – empezó a balbucear Michael- no sabes nada, enserio no sabemos que mato a su esposa – al decir esto Lola y Chase se pegaron la frente con una mano

¿Qué es lo que dicen? – el profesor se veía confundido – yo no matare a nadie ni he matado a mi esposa

Pero lo vimos pelear con su esposa en el estacionamiento –

Y me dijo que tenia problemas con su esposa, y llevaba un marro –

Y la bolsa que le ayudamos a subir a su camioneta llevaba un cuerpo – Michael se notaba menos nervioso, pero ahora estaba mas confundido

Nada que ver muchachos – les miro un poco serio y luego río, esta característica era muy de el todo lo veía positivo y alegremente – que imaginación como creen que haría tal cosa

¿Nos podría explicar? – Michael quería saber la verdad

Cuando dije que mi esposa y yo teníamos problemas no dije que entre nosotros, mas bien teníamos uno en común – comenzó a explicarse – y llevaba un marro porque con eso nos desharíamos del problema el cual era una escultura que le regalaron a mi esposa pero que estaba muy, digamos no tan grato, es que parecía que te miraba todo el rato.

Y, ¿La despedazaron? – pregunto Chase

Así lo es, y no nos dejaba dormir – prosiguió – la pelea que dicen haber visto no fue pelea, es que esta mañana Quinn hizo un experimento en su clase pero exploto y el ruido que genero dejo con zumbidos los oídos a mi esposa.

Esa Quinn – señalo Lola con una risita

Ya todo tiene sentido, aunque falta algo – menciono Michael

Dime –

Y, ¿Dónde esta su esposa? –

Me hablan – escucharon tras ellos la voz de su profesora quien los asusto

Ahí esta – contesto el Profesor con una risa, ya todo estaba aclarado y ya estando ahí le explicaron todo a la esposa del Profesor, terminando en risa por la ocurrencia de los jóvenes.

(-)

Logan se hallaba platicando con su compañero de basket quien le hablo antes de ir con Quinn a donde estaba Zoey.

Bueno te veo mañana Logan –

Bien y practica los tiros libres- le recomendó, cuando se disponía a ir con sus amigos alguien le tomo el brazo

Logan – Tania le sonreía al joven sin soltarle el brazo- ¿Porque tan solo?

Hola Tania, no estoy solo halla esta Quinn y los demás –

Oh, ya veo –

Si –

Por cierto que guapo te ves hoy – la joven castaña, le miro de pies a cabeza sonriéndole – tienes todo el porte de faraón

Tu también te ves bien – Logan miro que ella estaba disfrazada de hada y realmente lucia linda – bonito disfraz

Gracias – río y le acaricio el brazo, al momento que le daba un beso en las mejillas – fue un lindo cumplido

No era para tanto – Logan se notaba incomodo

Oye tu deja a mi novio – se escucho gritar a Quinn a unos pasos de ellos, Logan de inmediato volteo para tranquilizar a su novia mientras Tania un poco sorprendida se mantuvo firme ante la mirada de Quinn

Tranquila linda, no pasa nada-

Yo se que de ti no, pero de ella –

"Ella tiene nombre" – le reto Tania, Quinn en su enojo y sin su reloj láser le lanzo su pastel a lo que rápidamente le esquivo la castaña – Oye – esto le molesto a la joven que tomo un pastel del puesto y se lo lanzo a la joven de lentes quien también esquivo el pastelazo, pero este impacto en otra joven atrás de Quinn, esta a su vez buscando venganza lanzo un pastel a Tania, esta vez si le impacto en su rostro, Quinn se burlo pero pronto Tania la callo con otro pastelazo que Logan recibió por su novia, pero sin esperarlo de otra persona le dio el pastelazo a Quinn, Logan defendiéndola se lo regreso y así pronto comenzó una guerra de pasteles.

Cuidado – James quito a Zoey de la trayectoria de un pastel

Gracias –

¿Por qué pelean? – llego Stacy preguntando, pero al pararse enfrente de la batalla le empezaron a llover pastelazos ensuciándola toda.

Parece un hisopo usado – bromeo James

Ven alejémoslo de aquí – Zoey se llevo de la mano a James, ya lejos seguros de no ser pasteleados vieron la batalla

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Lola quien con Chase y Michael llegaban a donde estaban los rubios, estos les voltearon a ver

Quinn empezó una batalla de pasteles contra Tania – explico Zoey

Por lo visto se agrando el problema – dijo Chase.

Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con el profesor Ralph? – pregunto Zoey

Todo fue un mal entendido – explico Chase quien se ponía a su lado y le tomaba la mano - fue imaginación de nosotros

Que desperdicio de pasteles – Michael hablo sin prestar atención de lo que hablaban pues miraba tristemente cada pastel que era usado para embarrar a otro, todos los presentes rieron al ver a su amigo.


End file.
